Retour à Ishbal
by Neechu
Summary: Post Manga/Brotherhood : Suite à sa promotion, le Général Mustang et son unité partent en mission pour Ishbal, zone rouverte depuis plusieurs semaines. Et c'est avec une certaine appréhension que Roy s'apprête à retourner sur cet ancien champ de bataille avec une Riza au comportement étrange. [Suite de Vapeur de Whisky]
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa, of course, à l'exception de quelques personnes que j'ai "inventé" pour servir l'histoire et l'intrigue de la fanfiction. Post Manga/Brotherhood donc spoilers ! Donc Scar s'appelle désormais Ishbal. Aussi, je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il y a de plus adapté, mais j'ai décidé d'appeler les habitants ishbaliens et ishbaliennes. Je sais pas si c'est correct, mais ce sera ainsi du début à la fin pour qu'on puisse s'y retrouver un minimum, tout de même ! Il s'agit d'une suite à **Vapeurs de Whisky **_(/s/10984216), _pour ceux que ça intéresse. (Lecture conseillée, même si c'est pas forcément nécessaire je pense...) Suite aux reviews encourageantes sur cette dernière histoire, j'ai pris mon temps pour en écrire une nouvelle, étant toujours aussi inspirée par ce Royai. Niveau faute d'orthographe, je m'excuse d'avance s'il y en a, je relis attentivement tous mes chapitres plusieurs fois mais certaines sont fourbes et m'échappent malgré ma phobie. (Je précise que je n'ai pas de bêta-lectrice.)  
**Rating : T+**, parce que ce n'est pas du M non plus, du moins je ne pense pas.  
**Pairing :** Roy/Riza.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

D'un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage, Roy essayait doucement d'émerger. Ce n'était pas sa méthode préférée mais il devait s'en contenter. Il essuya son visage et remarqua un élastique cassé sur le bord du lavabo. Il sourit un peu en le regardant puis frappa dans ses mains pour le transmuter. Comme neuf, il le posa dans le verre rangé dans le placard. Un certain nombre d'élastiques et de pinces s'accumulait, Riza les semait comme un véritable petit poucet. Même quand elle n'était pas là, elle arrivait à marquer sa présence dans l'appartement. Il avait refusé le logement de l'armée en arrivant à Est City, il n'avait pas besoin de grande maison, ni de gardes et encore moins de servantes. Il savait encore faire cuire une omelette le matin avant de partir travailler et ça lui était suffisant, tant qu'il pouvait la partager le plus souvent possible avec Riza. Il soupira en pensant à cette dernière, préparant silencieusement son café qu'il but en observant par la fenêtre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'était pas restée, depuis que leur nouvelle mission avait été fixée.

Roy surveilla l'heure et termina son café pour enfiler son uniforme et fermer sa valise. Il entendit frapper à sa porte et alla ouvrir.

\- Bonjour, mon Général.  
\- Bonjour, Lieutenant, répondit-il en accordant un sourire auquel Riza eut du mal à résister.

Il la laissa rentrer dans l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue.  
\- Oui, oui. Tu es prêt ? La voiture nous attend en bas.  
\- Ishbal...

Il soupira un peu et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de s'écarter à contre-cœur. Ils n'allaient plus pouvoir être autre chose que le Général et son Lieutenant pendant un moment.

\- Ça va aller, Roy. Les ishbaliens savent ce que tu as accompli le Jour Promis, on a su travailler ensemble pour gagner.  
\- Ce qu'on a accompli tous les deux, la rectifia-t-il en souriant. J'ai réparé ton élastique, je me demande comment tu peux encore avoir de quoi te coiffer avec tout ce que tu sèmes ici.

Il lui vola un baiser et ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard rempli d'affection avant de sortir de l'appartement, valise en main, jusqu'à la voiture qui roula jusqu'à la gare.

Les membres de l'Unité Mustang étaient les seuls à faire parti de ce voyage. Même s'il savait qu'un groupe de radicaux ishbaliens entretenait toujours une haine profonde envers l'armée, Mustang avait décidé de ne prendre avec lui que ses plus fidèles hommes. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir des heures, pour lui la décision à prendre était évidente : augmenter sa sécurité aurait montré qu'il avait peur, et le surplus de soldats aurait alimenté la crainte auprès du peuple. De toute façon, Riza était la seule à pouvoir assurer ses arrières. Elle était la seule dans cette mission pour la sécurité du Général, les autres hommes avaient tous une tâche précise pour cette mission.

C'était tout ce qui était prévu, jusqu'à ce que Havoc, en manque de nicotine, allume sa cigarette. Roy, qui avait piqué du nez, se réveilla brusquement en entendant un son dont il n'avait pas l'habitude et tomba sur une image à laquelle il s'attendait encore moins. Breda criait sur Havoc en lui menaçant de lui faire manger sa cigarette par un endroit dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie s'il ne l'éteignait pas et ne quittait pas la voiture sur le champ, puis demanda à Fuery d'aller chercher un médecin en vitesse tout en frottant le dos du Lieutenant Hawkeye qui vidait le contenu de son estomac dans un sac en papier.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Roy en se penchant vers Riza. Lieutenant ?  
\- Havoc a sorti sa clope.  
\- J'ai trouvé un docteur, les interrompit Fuery, accompagné d'un homme.

Mustang fit sortir tout le monde à la demande du médecin et suivit à contre-cœur ses hommes. Les passagers du train observaient les militaires du coin de l'œil, en particulier Havoc qui se faisait réprimander par ses collègues à cause de sa surconsommation de nicotine, en particulier par Breda qui avait perdu son déjeuner qui était rangé dans ce fameux sac en papier.

\- Ça suffit, intervint Mustang. Vous dérangez les passagers avec vos histoires. Havoc fume depuis des années, on ne pouvait pas savoir qu'aujourd'hui, le Lieutenant était malade. Je vais m'assurer de trouver une corvée pour le Sous-lieutenant une fois qu'on sera arrivé.

Tout le monde se tut et le blond se renfrogna quelque peu. Il se sentait trahi par son supérieur qui leur avait fait croire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais compromettre la santé de son garde du corps n'était pas quelque chose que le Général pouvait prendre à la légère, et Roy ne pouvait encore moins accepter que sa Riza soit malade. L'ambiance était d'ors-et-déjà tendue à cause de la mission et l'incident n'arrangeait pas les choses, bien au contraire. En particulier le brun, qui s'inquiétait à la fois pour la mission, et encore plus pour la femme qu'il aimait.

Le docteur finit par ressortir pour retourner s'installer avec sa famille sans leur adresser la parole et Mustang empêcha les garçons de le suivre en leur refermant la porte au nez. Il s'approcha de Riza et s'assit en face d'elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Murmura-t-il, son inquiétude clairement ancrée dans sa voix.  
\- Oui, un petit mal des transports donc l'odeur de cigarette n'a pas vraiment aidé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon travail, ce n'est pas une petite nausée qui va m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai à faire.

Elle sourit un peu pour le rassurer et prit discrètement sa main dans la sienne.

\- Retourner à Ishbal est déjà difficile, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Roy hocha légèrement la tête et resta à la regarder un instant, se retenant fortement de l'embrasser, de peur qu'on les voit, mais surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de découvrir un goût peu agréable sur ses lèvres. Il se leva pour ouvrir la porte à ses subalternes qui s'impatientaient devant. Roy échangea sa place avec Riza afin qu'elle soit dans le sens de la marche du train, même s'il détestait ça. Personne n'osa broncher durant le reste du trajet, mis à part Breda qui piqua son casse-croûte à Havoc, qui n'était visiblement pas assez copieux pour lui. Leurs deux estomacs brisèrent le silence jusqu'à leur arrivée à Ishbal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Sous une chaleur étouffante, le train s'arrêta en gare d'Ishbal et les militaires mirent enfin leurs pieds sur le quai. Le Colonel Miles, entouré de deux soldats, les attendait. Ils se mirent au garde à vous et les arrivants firent de même en guise de salutations. Sans ses gros manteaux adaptés au froid glacial de Briggs, Miles pouvait paraître moins imposant, mais son assurance et son charisme lui suffisaient. Son service à la forteresse avait porté ses fruits, sans compter ses années à seconder le Général Armstrong, surnommée la « Reine des glaces » à juste titre.

Deux voitures les attendaient pour les conduire à ce qui leur servait de Quartier Général. Il y avait peu de soldats dans cette zone, et Miles avait lui-même sélectionné les soldats de son unité. Les ishbaliens n'aimaient pas la présence de l'armée, leur rappelant des souvenirs encore trop vifs, et il devait s'assurer que chacun d'entre eux pouvait gagner la confiance des habitants. Beaucoup ne supportaient pas longtemps les conditions de vie et demandaient à être mutés ailleurs, mais ceux restant donnaient de tout leur être pour la reconstruction de la ville.

\- Nous n'avons pas énormément d'espace, informa le Colonel Miles en regardant le Général Mustang et son Lieutenant, j'ai du réorganiser les dortoirs mais nous n'avons pu libérer que deux chambres. Nous avons des rideaux pour séparer les espaces dans les pièces, mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux. Il y aura un espace correct avec les femmes de la base si vous le souhaitez, Lieutenant.  
\- Ma mission est de protéger le Général, lui rappela Hawkeye en croisant les bras. Il est hors de question de que je doive dormir à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Les rideaux seront là pour m'assurer l'intimité nécessaire.  
\- Vous êtes sûrs ? Demanda Miles en jetant un coup d'œil à Mustang qui ne disait rien, se contentant d'ajuster ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.  
\- Certaine. Je dors toujours avec mes holsters quand je suis en mission.

Elle tapota son flanc où était accrochées une de ses armes de service en lui accordant un regard assuré. Roy la regarda du coin de l'œil un instant puis regarda Miles par dessus ses lunettes en hochant la tête en signe d'approbation. Lorsque Riza prenait une décision, personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Roy s'imaginait que cette mission serait moins pénible qu'il n'y paraissait, mais il savait également qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça dans le but d'être avec lui, mais uniquement pour pouvoir accomplir son devoir de garde du corps.

Les quatre hommes furent moins enchantés par la répartition des chambres en apprenant qu'ils devraient partager la même pièce durant les prochains jours.

\- A force de fumer toutes ses clopes, Havoc ronfle comme une locomotive ! S'exclama Falman.  
\- Breda se réveille deux fois par nuit pour bouffer ! Répliqua Havoc.  
\- Falman parle dans son sommeil, ajouta Breda, en langues étrangères.  
\- Je vis en dortoirs, j'ai l'habitude, marmonna Fuery au milieu du débat sans qu'on y prête attention.  
\- Vous seriez plus en sécurité avec Fuery qu'avec Mustang, renchérit le fumeur.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et posa son sac en entrant dans la plus petite pièce et le brun la suivit en faisant de même, fermant la porte derrière eux après leur avoir annoncé qu'ils avaient cinq minutes pour tout installer. Les quatre garçons se mirent également à la tâche en se chamaillant toujours. Fuery, vexé de la remarque de son collègue, lui arracha son paquet de cigarettes des mains et le mit dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- Hors de question que tu nous enfumes !

Breda et Falman approuvèrent et seules les complaintes du blond étaient à présent audibles depuis la chambre de fortune du jeune couple. Riza déplia le duvet sur le lit et se retourna en tombant nez à nez avec Roy qui la regardait. Il posa sa main sur sa joue en la caressant avant de lui voler un baiser.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent, le réprimanda-t-elle en murmurant sans pour autant s'empêcher de sourire un peu, profitant de l'absence de ses fidèles lunettes de soleil pour plonger son regard dans ses yeux onyx. Si quelqu'un rentre...

Pour toute réponse, il lui accorda un baiser plus franc qu'elle lui rendit. Il s'écarta en la regardant toujours.

\- Ça va mieux depuis le train ?  
\- Oui, ce n'était rien. Miles a dit qu'il rassemblait ses hommes, ils doivent attendre que leur Général aille les saluer.

Il hocha la tête et embrassa sa joue avant de se diriger vers la porte. Ils sortirent et Mustang appela ses subalternes. Un soldat était posté près des chambres et les attendait pour les guider.

\- Vous êtes un alchimiste d'État, Général Mustang ? Demanda timidement le soldat.  
\- Oui, j'ai reçu le titre d'Alchimiste de Flammes. Je suis étonné que vous soyez assigné à Ishbal sans connaître mon nom.  
\- Ça doit être vraiment impressionnant, murmura-t-il.

Le brun ne répondit rien, il en avait déjà trop dit. Le soldat avait sûrement prit cela pour de la prétention, et il fallait dire que l'homme était fier de ses flammes, et qu'il avait peut-être un peu crâné, même s'il n'était pas fier pour un sou de sa réputation auprès de ce peuple déchiré, bien au contraire. Il sentait le regard accusateur de la blonde sur lui, et à juste titre. Il décrocha ses lunettes de sa veste et les reposa sur son nez, tandis que la blonde s'empêchait de poser une main réconfortante sur lui, sachant très bien que son amant pensait à un souvenir douloureux pour eux deux.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il se retrouva devant les hommes de Miles qui se tenaient tous au garde à vous. Miles présenta chacun de ses hommes dont il connaissait tous les prénoms. Seules deux femmes faisaient parti de l'équipe et une vingtaine d'hommes étaient présents. Beaucoup n'étaient que de simples soldats et on pouvait juger le temps qu'ils avaient passé ici en regardant leur peau, certains étaient plus bronzés que d'autres. Les recrues les plus récentes avaient également l'air plus fatiguées, pas encore habitué à ce mode de vie difficile.

\- Très bien, commençait le Général charismatique qu'il pouvait être en retirant ses lunettes de soleil. Voici le Lieutenant Hawkeye, mon assistante personnelle et garde du corps, les sous-lieutenant Havoc, Breda et Falman ainsi que le sergent-chef Fuery. Les radicaux profiteront sûrement de ma présence pour agir. Restez donc sur vos gardes, et n'agissez jamais sans notre aval.

Les soldats déglutirent face au ton et au regard dur de leur Général. Ils avaient presque tous reconnu la médaille accrochée à son uniforme, celle montrant ses exploits lors du Jour Promis. L'Alchimiste de Flammes aimait faire effet. Il ne voulait pas être craint, surtout pas, mais gagner de le respect et la confiance de ses troupes. C'était sa façon de leur montrer que s'il était encore entier face à eux après vécu tout ça, ils pouvaient lui confier leur vie sans problème.

\- Fuery, reprit-il, vérifiez les lignes téléphoniques du bâtiments. Havoc, comme prévu, vous rejoindrez l'équipe assignée pour préparer le dîner, en espérant que vous aimez éplucher les pommes de terre.

Les soldats s'échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension tandis que Havoc prit un air indigné, se retenant de faire toute remarque. Hawkeye lui accorda un regard compatissant, elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

\- Falman, Breda, jetez un coup d'œil aux rapports. Ça sera tout.

Les soldats rompirent les rangs et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Breda et Falman suivirent un soldat tandis que Havoc suivait le groupe de corvée de cuisine. Fuery était le seul soldat ravi de la tâche qui lui avait été attribuée. Enfin, Mustang posa son regard sur Miles.

\- J'aurais besoin d'un guide, j'aimerais rendre visite au docteur Marco.  
\- Soldat Murai ! Appela Miles quand une jeune femme se retourna. Vous servirez de guide au Général jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le brun.

\- Où souhaitez-vous aller, mon Général ?  
\- Chez le Docteur Marco, répondit-il en remettant ses lunettes, s'il vous plaît.

Celle-ci se mit en marche, suivit par Mustang et Hawkeye qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Se déplacer en voiture en ville était tout bonnement impossible. La poussière que cela répandait aurait causé aurait été beaucoup trop insupportable pour la population. La chaleur était encore étouffante, mais le soleil commençait peu à peu à se coucher. Roy laissa son regard se poser sur des bâtiments encore en ruines. Il savait qu'il était en parti la cause de toute cette misère et sentit un poids se former d'avantage au fond de son ventre.

Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup à marcher avant d'arriver devant un petit hôpital de fortune. Mustang rentra dans l'immeuble dépourvu de porte et observa autour de lui. Il était surpris de voir autant de lits de fortunes alignés, et trop de personnes étaient alitées à son goût.

\- Mustang, Hawkeye ! S'exclama le docteur, surpris et ravi de sa visite. Je ne pensais pas vous voir si vite après votre arrivée.

Il leurs fit signe de le suivre dans une pièce voisine où était installé un bureau entouré de chaises et des piles de papiers. Le Général fit signe au soldat de les attendre dehors.

\- Vous avez l'air débordés, remarqua le brun en s'asseyant, imité par la blonde.  
\- Tant que j'arrive à soigner les gens, cela ne me pose pas de soucis. Comment se porte vos yeux ?  
\- Très bien, je suppose qu'ils resteront toujours un peu sensible mais c'est mieux que de ne rien voir. Cependant, si je suis arrivé si vite, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Deux paires d'yeux curieuses se posèrent sur lui, il retira lentement ses lunettes.

\- Le Lieutenant a eu un malaise pendant que nous étions dans le train. Elle a pu voir un médecin dans me train mais je veux m'assurer que cela ne se reproduira pas.  
\- Général ! S'écria la concernée d'une voix enraillée, manquant de l'appeler par son prénom, en me fusillant du regard. Je n'ai pas besoin de consultation, je sais m'occuper de ma santé. Et tout à l'heure le médecin...  
\- C'est un ordre, Lieutenant.

Le brun se leva sous le regard furax de Riza qui appréciait peu le fait qu'il utilise son rang pour la piéger ainsi. Il sortit de la pièce et ferma le rideau qui servait de porte. Il n'aimait pas recourir à ce genre de méthode, mais il était hors de question de prendre le moindre risque. Le soldat Murai était assise près du lit d'un enfant qui s'était visiblement cassé le bras. La jeune brunette posa son regard sur le Général et rougit un peu. Cela n'échappa guère à Mustang qui l'ignora, s'approchant simplement du garçon.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demande-t-il.  
\- Le plafond de leur habitation s'est effondré, répondit-elle en montrant une petite fille plus loin, le visage ensanglantée. Sa sœur a eu un peu moins de chance. Beaucoup de famille s'installent dans mes bâtiments détruits qui n'ont pas encore été reconstruits.  
\- C'est dangereux de vivre là-dedans grogna-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas par choix. Entre les bâtiments en ruine, les cultures à reprendre aux plus vite pour survivre... C'est difficile d'avancer. Même cet endroit ne ressemble guère à un hôpital.

Mustang hocha la tête, tout était encore à faire. Même le QG ne ressemblait pas à grand chose quand il y songeait. Ishbal avait toujours était une ville modeste, assez pauvre, mais là, il ne voyait que tristesse et désolation.

\- Général ?

Il se retourna en entendant la voix de son Lieutenant et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Rien à signaler, assura Marco, elle est en excellente santé, un peu de repos ce soir et tout ira bien.

Mustang le remercia et regarda la blonde hocha la tête pour confirmer, elle était encore en colère. Il observa autour de lui un instant.

\- Allons-y.

Murai les rejoignit et ils partirent après avoir salué l'ex Alchimiste de Cristal.

\- Souhaitez-vous retourner au QG, mon Général ?  
\- Non, montrez-moi la maison de ce gamin.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Merci à vous qui êtes encore sur cette histoire qui - je l'espère - vous plaît. J'ai pour habitude de répondre en MP aux reviews, mais comme on ne peut pas le faire sur les reviews guest, je vais le faire ici ! :-)

**stardiouses : **merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que mon histoire puisse te plaire ett t'aider pour apprendre le français (bon courage ;-)) ! Déjà des doutes ? ;-) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ! :-D

_Bonne lecture a tous ! :3_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Les deux femmes le regardèrent, surprises. Il ne dit rien et restait impassible tandis que le soldat Murai les guidait. Les gens les observaient sur leur passage, et certains le reconnurent à en voir l'expression sur leurs visages. Effroi. Le brun essaya de ne pas y prêter trop d'attention mais ses traits se durcirent d'avantage en observant l'immeuble effondré devant lui. Il soupira puis s'approcha.

\- Attention, le prévient Murai, c'est encore dangereux.  
\- J'en ai détruit assez pour savoir ce que je fais, railla Mustang d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place aux négociations.

Il accorda un regard à son Lieutenant en lui faisant signe de rester en retrait puis il passa un moment à faire le tour du bâtiment pour l'observer sous toutes ses coutures. Enfin, il s'arrêta et frappa dans ses mains avant de les poser sur le sol. Les éclairs bleus attirèrent l'attention de la population aux alentours, observant avec crainte et admiration le bâtiment entrain de reprendre forme peu à peu. Ce n'était pas une grande bâtisse, plus petite que ce qu'elle l'était au départ mais avec une structure plus solide. Il se redressa en se frottant les mains pour se débarrasser de la terre et retourna près du Lieutenant, fier de sa transmutation.

\- Vous avez fait de sacrés progrès, mon Général.  
\- Merci, Lieutenant.  
\- Fantastique, murmura la jeune femme-soldat. Absolument fantastique.

Mustang remarqua alors que quelques personnes s'étaient rassemblées, il ne dit rien et observa l'heure sur sa montre en argent.

\- Rentrons.

Personne ne riposta et ils se mirent en route, les gens s'écartant sur leur passage.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu que les gens vous remercie ?  
\- Vous n'êtes pas un soldat pour que les gens vous remercient, répondit Hawkeye à sa place, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Votre travail est de les protéger.

La jeune brune resta silencieuse, observant le brun du coin de l'œil pour y voir une quelconque réaction face au Lieutenant qui se permettait de répondre à sa place. Le trajet fut plus que silencieux jusqu'au Quartier Général où le dîner était prêt et servi. Les gradés partagèrent leur repas autour d'une table à part, échangeant ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque là. Les téléphones étaient opérationnels, la paperasse avait besoin d'être mise à jour, et Havoc était un piètre éplucheur de patates. Roy se maudit de lui avoir attribuée cette corvée quand il sentit un un bout de peau de pomme de terre se coincer entre ses dents.

Ayant fini de manger avant les autres, Riza se retira pour aller se rafraîchir un peu. Les deux femmes de la caserne avaient rapidement mangé et avaient profité que la plupart des soldats étaient encore entrain de dîner pour aller prendre leur douche. Avec le bruit de l'eau, elles n'avaient visiblement pas entendu son entrée dans la salle de bains au vue de leur sujet de conversation.

\- Transmuter un immeuble entier, sans cercle ? Incroyable, j'aurais adoré voir ça, avoua le sergent Hoyt en mouillant ses cheveux.

Riza s'apprêtait à ouvrir le robinet mais elle se retint en réalisant qu'elle parlait de Roy.

\- Je pense que c'est récent, vu la réaction du Lieutenant. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle partageait vraiment la chambre avec Mustang... C'est pas contraire au règlement ?  
\- Elle est son garde du corps, et ils sont considérés en mission même pendant leur sommeil.  
\- Vu sa réputation, il pourrait au moins respecter son intimité...

La blonde serra les dents, tandis que le sergent demandait à sa subordonnée de lui passer son shampoing.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on ai besoin de se faire du soucis pour le Lieutenant.

_« Non, vous devriez vous faire du soucis pour vous »_ pensa Riza en posant inconsciemment sa main sur son arme. Elle n'était pas du genre à écouter aux portes, en dehors de ses missions, elle était trop honnête pour cela, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à partir ou faire entendre sa présence. Elle les écoutait parler de son unité, de _son_ Général. Le Sergent Hoyt était un soldat, elle était droite et avait un profond respect envers ses supérieurs, dont elle savait rapidement reconnaître la valeur. Quant au soldat Murai, c'était une autre paire de manches et elle avait envie de défoncer la porte des douches pour lui faire goûter le canon de son arme afin de lui apprendre la discipline. Riza n'était pas présentée comme le soldat parfait pour rien, elle savait comment agir, avec qui, et dans n'importe quelle circonstances. Elles posa ses mains sur le lavabo en essayant de respirer correctement et se calmer. Elle entendit l'eau des douches s'arrêter et n'eut pas la force d'affronter les deux jeunes femmes. Elle n'aimait pas agir sous les effets de la colère, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Elle se précipita alors vers la porte qui se referma bruyamment derrière elle. Elle s'échappa plus loin dans le couloir et soupira longuement pour se reprendre et rejoignit le réfectoire lorsque Roy en sortait en compagnie de Miles qui le salua avant de quitter le bâtiment. Le brun s'approcha d'elle et ils regagnèrent leur chambre.

A peine fut-il rentré dans la chambre, Roy se débarrassa de sa veste d'uniforme et soupira d'aise. Il avait rarement eut aussi chaud, et il devina rapidement que ce fut le cas pour Riza qui faisait de même. Au cours de la soirée, ils eurent l'occasion d'apprendre que le Colonel Miles leur avait cédé sa chambre, accueilli en attendant par Ishbal au temple récemment construit mais toujours chantier. L'idée d'utiliser l'alchimie pour cet édifice leur était inconcevable. De ce que Roy avait pu comprendre, il arrivait souvent au métis de se réfugier là-bas, certainement une façon pour lui de se ressourcer. Le brun fut cependant surpris d'apprendre qu'elle était la seule chambre disposant d'une salle de bains, qui réduisait l'espace de vie de la pièce principale. Tout était réduit au strict nécessaire : une étagère pour y ranger des affaires, des porte-manteaux accrochés au mur, une table sur laquelle était disposé une lampe à huile accompagnée d'une chaise, deux lits de chaque côté de la pièce, divisée en deux par un grand rideau opaque avec une petite table de chevet pour chaque lit sur laquelle était disposée un chandelier et son stock de bougies.

Il alluma la lampe et les bougies puis détacha les holsters accrochés à sa ceinture. Pistolet, couteau, il trouvait ça plus encombrant qu'autre chose, il préférait de loin utiliser ses flammes. Il s'appuya contre le bureau en libérant sa chemise de son pantalon, ouvrant quelques boutons pour se sentir plus à l'aise et posa son regard sur Riza qui retirait toutes ses armes et les alignait sur son lit en effectuant leur entretien quotidien. Elle y apportait toujours un soin tout particulier pour s'assurer qu'ils ne lui feraient jamais défaut. Cependant, au-delà de sa concentration, il pouvait nettement remarquer sa mauvaise humeur. Ses gestes étaient plus vifs, un poil agressif.

\- Tu es toujours en colère pour tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il en rompant le silence devenu un peu trop pesant.  
\- Oui. Je sais que tu étais inquiet suite à mon léger malaise dans le train, mais sortir la carte du supérieur hiérarchique pour te rassurer, et me mettre au fait accompli...  
\- Je ne pensais pas que cela te mettrait dans cet état.

Elle ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit pour se rendre dans le couloir. Le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc sortait de sa chambre, serviette au tour du coup, ravi de pouvoir enfin aller prendre sa douche. Il arrêta de siffloter en entendant la jeune femme l'appeler.

\- Je peux vous aider, Lieutenant ?  
\- Surveillez le Général pendant que j'occupe la salle de bains, je vous prie.

Roy regarda Riza, interloqué. Il avait plutôt envisagé de l'accompagner et de se faire pardonner, mais celle-ci l'entraîna hors de la pièce et ferma la porte à clef derrière elle. Havoc resta interloqué un instant puis éclata de rire. Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard peu satisfait de son supérieur qui voyait ses plans tomber à l'eau puis regarda sa serviette autour du cou et son savon dans sa main.

\- Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir mettre ça à plus tard.

Il déposa ses affaires sur son lit et ressorti de la pièce en raccrochant son holster à sa taille. Les deux hommes sortirent du bâtiment et s'assirent sur un banc. Havoc sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma. Il recracha la fumée, satisfait.

\- Cela doit vous faire bizarre d'être mis à la porte par une femme, rit-il. Le Lieutenant a un sacré caractère.

Avec leurs chemises ainsi débraillées, installés avec nonchalance sur un banc, seuls leurs pantalons d'uniforme pouvait laisser deviner qu'ils étaient des soldats. Le Général reposa son bras sur le dossier du banc et croisa ses jambes.

\- C'est ce qui fait d'elle un excellent soldat.  
\- A se demander si elle s'autorise à avoir un vie privée, souffla le blond en libérant un halo de fumée tandis que le brun souriait discrètement en coin. Mais vous êtes tellement obsédé par l'idée de devenir Führer, et elle de vous protéger que vous serez déjà dans votre tombe avant de réaliser le temps que vous avez perdu.

Le sourire de Roy s'effaça aussitôt et il fixa le fumeur. Celui-ci le regarda et laissa échapper un léger rire mais n'en dit pas plus, savourant silencieusement sa cigarette. Il avait beau passer plus de temps en salle de musculation que dans une bibliothèque mais il n'était pas stupide pour autant, du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire. Il avait passé assez de temps au côté de Mustang pour se rendre compte de choses aussi évidentes. Roy soupira et observa la ville autour de lui. Le soleil s'était déjà couché et les rues étaient désertes.

\- Mais je comprends, reprit le blond. Elle refuserait de changer d'unité, et encore plus de quitter l'armée. Et d'un ami à l'autre, Roy, c'est ce qui vous retient aussi, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- On ne peut pas vous duper, Jean, soupira le brun avant de continuer pour détourner le sujet de conversation. D'ailleurs, c'est étonnant que vous vous fassiez aussi facilement avoir par une paire de gros seins !  
\- J'ai bien retenu la leçon, rit-il, et je vous dois beaucoup pour ça... Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et rendu mes trois membres...  
\- Vos t... commença Roy avant de se mettre à rire. Je vois, vos générations futures me devront une éternelle reconnaissance dans ce cas ! Vous l'avez échappé belle.

Il hocha la tête et se leva en écrasant son mégot de cigarette. Roy se leva également et ils retournèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Ils croisèrent quelques soldats, dont Murai qui rougit à vue d'œil en posant son regard sur la dégaine plus relâchée de son supérieur. Havoc ne put s'empêcher de rire une fois qu'ils furent devant la porte.

\- Décidément, vous faites des ravages.  
\- Ce n'est encore qu'une gamine, déclara Roy en frappant à la porte de sa chambre. Lieutenant ?

Il attendit un instant puis entendit le verrou se débloquer. Il fit signe à Havoc que c'était bon et ils se saluèrent avant de rentrer dans leurs chambres respectives, pressés de se décrasser. Roy referma la porte derrière lui et observa la jeune femme du coin de l'œil tout en retirant sa chemise ainsi que ses chaussures. Il termina de se déshabiller dans la salle de bains. L'eau de la douche lui faisait un bien fou, détendant ses muscles lentement. Il resta un moment à savourer ce moment de pur détente avant de sortir de la douche, propre comme un sou neuf. Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille et sorti de la chambre. Riza accrochait avec un grand soin leurs uniformes sur les porte-manteaux et elle ne l'entendit pas s'approcher. Il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de sa colonne, l'effleurant à peine, arrachant un frisson à la jeune femme qui se tendit. Il profita que ses cheveux soient détachés pour y enfouir son visage, ses lèvres s'aventurant discrètement dans son cou. La jeune femme ferma les yeux en se mordant discrètement la lèvre.

\- Roy... Soupira-t-elle en se détachant.

Il l'observa un instant et la fit pivoter pour être face à elle. Elle essaya de regarder ailleurs mais il l'en empêcha en prenant son menton entre ses doigts.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse encore... C'est toujours cette histoire avec le Docteur Marco ?  
\- Non, non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.  
\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Il passa sa main sur sa joue en replaçant des mèches de cheveux. Elle se mordilla la lèvre un instant en évitant son regard. _« Ridicule »_, pensa-t-elle. Elle soupira un peu, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

\- J'ai surpris une discussion tout à l'heure, à la fin du repas... dit-elle en se mordillant d'avantage la lèvre en repensant à ce qu'elle avait entendu.  
\- Et ? Insista Roy, décidé à ne pas la laisser se défiler.  
\- Murai en pince pour toi.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui avait marqué la jeune femme lorsqu'elle les avait surpris entrain de discuter, c'était le ton qu'employait Murai en parlant de _son_ Général. Bien sûr, elle savait que Roy faisait son effet, elle l'avait vu jouer les séducteurs pendant des années, mais entendre des femmes parler de lui c'était autre chose. Ou peut-être prenait-elle les choses trop à cœur avec cette mission ? Elle fut surprise d'entendre Roy rire un peu avant de l'attirer d'avantage contre son torse, glissant lentement ses bras autour d'elle et en caressant son dos.

\- Elle n'est pas très discrète, même aveugle j'aurais pu m'en rendre compte. La redoutable Riza Hawkeye serait-elle jalouse d'une gamine ?  
\- Aurais-je des raisons de l'être ? demanda-t-elle en piquant un fard alors que Roy plantait son regard onyx dans le sien.  
\- Absolument pas, pourquoi es-tu autant tracasser par cette recrue ?  
\- Parce qu'elle sera attentive au moindre fait et geste que tu feras, donc on doit être prudent.

Il hocha la tête et elle se sentit rassurée l'espace d'un instant, jusqu'à ce que ses mains se baladent sur sa chute de reins. C'était_ indécent_. Afin de se concentrer au maximum sur sa mission, la jeune femme s'efforçait de mettre ses sentiments de côté, de ne voir en lui que son Général. Et il ne l'aidait absolument pas en pavanant ainsi en serviette, les cheveux encore mouillés dont les gouttes d'eau venaient lentement ruisseler sur son corps. C'était pire qu'une invitation, et il n'en avait même pas conscience. Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était aussi confus qu'elle. Ils ne portaient peut-être plus leur uniforme, du moins pas lui qui ne portait plus rien du tout, mais ils étaient encore en service. Quand bien même, ils étaient deux adultes responsables et ne s'étaient pas échappés en plein tour de garde pour pouvoir se faire plaisir en cachette. Tout le monde était couché, et ils étaient dans leur chambre. Bien trop lasse de se prendre la tête avec ce qu'il se passait ici, il estima qu'ils pouvaient bien s'accorder un petit moment de flottement, créer quelques bons souvenirs dans l'Enfer qu'ils avaient connu en ces terres et le transformer petit à petit. Il repensait aux paroles de Jean, ils ne pourraient jamais aider les gens à avancer, vivre, si eux s'en empêchaient et s'ils continuaient de voir cet endroit comme un immense champ de bataille. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées et voulait l'en tirer, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Il rendit son baiser en caressant son corps puis la souleva en faisant passer ses cuisses autour de sa taille. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise en sentant ces deux bras forts la soutenir de cette façon, arrachant un léger rire fier et un poil moqueur au noiraud.

\- Et si quelqu'un nous entend ? murmura la jeune femme tandis qu'il l'allongeait sur son lit en la débarrassant de son pyjama.  
\- Alors il faudra faire attention à ne faire aucun bruit, susurra-t-il près de ses lèvres avec un sourire taquin alors qu'elle se sentait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Rien que pour cette vue délicieuse, il bénissait la pierre philosophale qui lui avait rendu la vue avant de se livrer à son festin avec appétit.

* * *

_Petite note : désolée pour celles qui s'attendaient peut-être à un lemon, mais je préfère les suggestions plutôt que de prendre le risque d'écrire un truc moyen... on peut facilement tomber dans le niais absolu ou le vulgaire. certaines sur cette plateforme s'en sorte très bien avec ce type de scènes...félicitations à elles !  
Pour les suites, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir : j'en suis d'ors et déjà à l'écriture du 8ème chapitre, j'ai pris pas mal d'avance avant de commencer à le publier, pour avoir une bonne base et ne pas prendre le risque de me retrouver dans l'impasse et d'avoir quelque chose qui tient debout du début à la fin :) -et j'ai bien fait :D parce que du chapitre 3 au 7 j'ai fait 2 jets haha- J'espère que niveau faute, il n'y aura pas de grosses boulettes, je ne compte plus les relectures que j'ai pu faire, et même avant de le publier je me suis faite peur moi-même. C'est dingue les conneries qu'on peut faire des fois. Pardon, Sainte Grammaire.  
Et parce que j'étais dans le mood fleur bleue, j'ai rédigé un petit one-shot qui n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire, sur RoyAi bien sûr. **Mustang's Valentine** (__s/11046150/) si ça vous tente. Je me laisserais peut-être tenté par une version EdWin ! (Entre temps, cela a été fait hihi : **Effluves d'huiles et pétales de roses** (s/11048475/))  
Bref, je parle trop. Merci encore pour votre présence et n'hésitez pas à me poster vos avis, je suis toujours comme une gamine quand je vois une nouvelle review ! D'ailleurs, voir des mises en favoris et des follows dès le premier chapitre m'a énormément touché !  
*\\(^_^)/*_


	4. Chapter 4

Un quatrième chapitre, déjà ! Bon, je tiens à signaler que ce chapitre peut peut-être un rating M très léger... ^^'

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Les premiers rayons du Soleil se glissèrent narquoisement à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre pour atterrir dans les yeux du noiraud qui se réveilla lentement, enfonçant son visage dans une douce forêt de cheveux dorés. Il resserra sa prise autour du corps de la jeune femme, ajustant le duvet sur leur corps. C'était le genre de réveil que Roy Mustang appréciait le plus, même s'ils n'avaient que peu d'espace dans le lit. L'odeur du shampoing de sa douce remplit agréablement ses narines, et il laissa ses mains caresser doucement son corps en se remémorant la nuit passée... Cela lui avait rappelé leur toute première nuit. Il l'avait attendu, plus ou moins patiemment, et avait réalisé à quel point il l'aimait. Il n'était pas inexpérimenté avec la chose - loin de là - et pourtant, il avait presque eut l'impression que c'était elle qui l'avait guidé, sans s'en rendre compte, elle qui lui avouait avoir peur de le décevoir. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il avait senti quelque chose de différent chez la jeune femme, quelque chose qui la rendait encore plus belle.

L'air se réchauffant de plus en plus, Roy se ravisa et baissa le duvet afin de profiter des derniers courants d'air frais matinaux avant la chaleur lourde du Soleil et des uniformes. Le corps de Riza bougea légèrement contre le sien et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il sourit et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres en caressant sa joue. Elle sourit aussi et se redressa en s'étirant.

\- Tu t'es réveillé avant moi, dit-elle, amusée.  
\- Le soleil, soupira-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Elle savoura son étreinte en se blottissant contre lui et se sentit rougir en posant ses yeux sur l'épaule de son amant avant d'effleurer du bout des doigts la marque rouge qu'avait laissé ses dents. Elle l'entendit rire un peu et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour cacher son teint cramoisi. Elle rougit d'avantage en sentant son corps être irrésistiblement attiré contre celui de Roy lorsque les souvenirs de la veille revenait dans sa mémoire. Bien que très surpris, ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et ne tarda pas à répondre à la demande tacite – et inconsciente – de _sa_ Riza.

Suite à cette étreinte matinale des plus revigorantes, elle l'observa se diriger vers son sac pour enfiler des sous-vêtements. Dans ces petits moments de flottement, elle s'imaginait vivre une vie de couple banale, où elle pourrait être à ses côtés sans avoir à se cacher, pouvoir partager des moments hors des quatre murs d'une chambre, sans cet uniforme qu'il était entrain d'enfiler. Elle ne tarda pas à se lever elle-aussi pour s'habiller. Son ventre gargouillait légèrement, mais assez fort pour que Roy l'entende et se mette à rire en lassant ses bottes. Elle ajusta ses holsters sur ses hanches et s'autorisa à se blottir contre lui en capturant ses lèvres. Surpris, mais ravi, il lui rendit son baiser.

\- Il faut y aller, Lieutenant, votre estomac n'a pas l'air de vouloir attendre.

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire et elle le laissa déverrouiller la porte. Le Général et le Lieutenant quittèrent la pièce pour reprendre leur service.

\- Je m'occupe de réveiller le reste de l'Unité, allez mangez.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Le brun frappa alors sans retenu sur la porte de la chambre de ses subordonnés avant de l'ouvrir.

\- Debout, là-dedans ! S'écria-t-il en prenant un malin plaisir à les réveiller.

Fuery observa sa montre et étouffa un gémissement plaintif.

\- Général ? C'est déjà l'heure ? S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Pouah, impossible, bailla Havoc. Le boss est toujours le dernier à se réveiller...

Il se blottit d'avantage dans son duvet alors que Fuery frottait ses yeux et cherchait à tâtons ses lunettes pour les mettre sur son nez. Breda et Falman se réveillaient lentement également. Mustang remarqua alors que ces trois derniers retirèrent des boules de cire de leurs oreilles avant d'enfiler leur uniforme.

\- Havoc ! Je fais venir le Lieutenant pour vous lever sinon.

Le blond soupira légèrement et se redressa, retirant également deux boules de cire de ses oreilles, ce qui ravit le brun. Il était vrai qu'il avait entendu Havoc ronfler à travers les murs, ce qui l'avait bien faire rire avec la jeune femme. Leur nuit d'amour était donc parfaitement passée inaperçue. Songer aux roulements de hanches de sa belle contre lui, accompagnés de soupirs et gémissements de plaisir difficilement contenus quelques minutes plus tôt arracha à l'homme un sourire qu'il dissimula en quittant la pièce. Suivi de ses hommes et ils rejoignirent la blonde qui petit-déjeunait copieusement. Tous se servirent et le brun s'installa à côté de celle-ci.

\- Falman, Breda, je compte sur vous pour la paperasse, annonça le brun, ravi de pouvoir se débarrasser de cette corvée harassante. Fuery, j'aimerais que vous vous rendriez à l'hôpital afin de trouver un moyen d'améliorer les conditions pour les malades et le docteur Marco.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais aider un hôpital, dit Fuery, je n'y connais rien en médecine !  
\- Il faut que le QG et l'hôpital ait un moyen de communication rapide et efficace afin que les soldats puissent leur venir en aide dans les plus brefs délais. Comme lorsque nous sommes en mission. Je veux un rapport ce soir, avec la liste de tout ce dont vous pouvez avoir besoin.  
\- Pas de soucis ! Sourit le plus jeune, toujours ravi de pouvoir aider son Général.  
\- Havoc, vous viendrez avec nous.

Le Sous-Lieutenant hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, ravi de savoir que la douce vengeance de son Général était terminée. Mustang continuait de siroter son café entre deux bouchées de pain beurré, observant ses hommes sortir de table pour se mettre prestement au travail, et Havoc pour fumer sa cigarette matinale.

\- Votre estomac se sent mieux ? Demanda-t-il à la blonde. Je vous ai rarement vu avoir un tel appétit.  
\- Il faut bien que je prenne un maximum de force pour assurer votre sécurité, mon Général.  
\- La nuit fut longue, murmura-t-il dans sa tasse.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire amusé en voyant ses joues se tinter discrètement de rose et elle lui donna un léger pied dans le tibia pour lui montrer son mécontentement. Il serra les dents en se retenant de grimacer de douleur et elle termina sa tasse. Elle se leva ensuite pour débarrasser son plateau. Une silhouette se posta presqu'aussitôt devant lui, au garde à vous.

\- Général.  
\- Soldat Murai.

Il posa sa tasse et s'accouda sur la table, reposant son menton sur le dos de ses mains. Il y avait des choses qu'il voulait éclaircir.

\- Un soucis, mon Général ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je peux peut-être vous aidez ?  
\- J'y compte bien.

La jeune femme ne cacha pas son enthousiasme en souriant sincèrement, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer le Général.

\- Je pense que nous sommes d'accord en disant que nous sommes dans l'armée...  
\- Oui.  
\- Je vous ai demandé de parler ? Trancha-t-il en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et il leur fit signe de retourner à leurs occupations d'un geste de la main. Seule la Lieutenant les observait toujours, postée près de la porte.

\- Désolée, mon Général.

Il soupira franchement et s'accorda une gorgée de sa tasse de café.

\- Si vous aviez comme projet de grimper dans l'armée, je suis navré de vous apprendre que vous êtes partie sur un très mauvais pied.  
\- Je ne voulais pas vous traiter de pervers, marmonna-t-elle, à peine audible.

Interdit, il s'étouffa en buvant une nouvelle gorgée. Il releva vers elle deux grands yeux ronds. Elle s'était rendue compte la veille que le Lieutenant avait entendu sa conversation avec le Sergent Hoyt. De son côté, Roy n'avait certainement pas entendu parlé de cette partie de la discussion.

\- Pardon ? Parvint-il à demander entre deux quintes de toux.

La jeune brune l'observa et tourna au rouge pivoine en observant rapidement la Lieutenant au fond de la salle.

\- Heu. Rien. Désolée.

Le brun avait suivi son regard, mettant mal à l'aise la blonde qui ne pouvait entendre la conversation. Celui-ci toussa un peu plus pour aider le café coincé dans sa gorge.

\- Vous êtes un soldat, lorsque vous parlez à vos supérieurs, n'oubliez pas que vous leur devez le respect. Les grades ne sont pas distribués au hasard, Soldat Murai. Même si les circonstances dans cette ville font que vous vous connaissez tous d'avantage, cela ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez vous familiariser avec tout le monde. Le Colonel Miles risque de ne pas apprécier des insubordinations au sein de ses troupes. Dans ce cas, nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous envoyer à Briggs pour vous apprendre la vie d'un soldat. De plus, je n'apprécie pas spécialement qu'on me coupe la parole.

Il se leva et débarrassa son plateau avant de rejoindre la blonde.

\- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit sur cette conversation dans les douches, murmura-t-il, amusé en sortant de la pièce.  
\- Je ne savais pas que ce que les femmes pouvaient dire en se lavant vous intéresserait.  
\- Je suis un pervers ?

La blonde s'arrêta, surprise, et le regarda sans rien dire.

\- Oui, elle s'est excusée de m'avoir, je cite, "traité de pervers".  
\- Elle a en effet pensé que vous aviez ordonné à ce que je partage votre chambre, mon Général.  
\- Je vois, soupira-t-il, mais par chance vous êtes assez intelligente pour ne pas faire attention aux paroles d'une gamine.

Il lui accorda un léger sourire et appela le soldat Murai avant de se diriger vers la sortie du bâtiment où le sous-lieutenant Havoc les attendait en fumant tranquillement. La blonde ne dit rien, il avait raison, d'ordinaire ce genre de choses ne l'auraient jamais atteinte, sauf cette fois-ci. Si beaucoup la plaignait de toujours devoir travailler avec des hommes, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi malmenée qu'en entendant cette femme parler d'elle. Passer pour la nourrice de Roy, elle acceptait – car cela était un peu vrai quand il s'agissait de mettre à jour la paperasse. Mais qu'on puisse songer un seul instant qu'elle puisse avoir obtenu une promotion en offrant son corps, elle répugnait cette idée, ayant elle-même refusé plusieurs fois des grades pour rester à ses côtés.

Car s'il y avait bien un corps que Roy Mustang avait eu du mal à avoir, c'était bien celui de Riza Hawkeye !

* * *

En le relisant, j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe pas grand chose, mais je me voyais mal mettre ce qui va suivre dans le même chapitre donc j'espère que vous aurez apprécié malgré tout ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde :) J'espère que mes publications rapprochées ne dérangent pas trop... Mais étant donné que j'ai déjà pris pas mal d'avance, j'arrive pas à attendre avant de vous poster les nouveaux chapitres. Encore merci aux reviewers auxquels je réponds toujours en MP, et à ceux qui follow ou mettent en favoris. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis, c'est ce qui nous fait progresser ^_^

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

La ville se réveillait doucement. Les plus jeunes allaient dans les champs et les plus costauds s'affairaient aux réparations des habitations. Le Général, accompagné de près par son Lieutenant ainsi que son Sous-Lieutenant, marchait dans les rues, observant autour de lui, guidé par Murai. Ils avaient croisé Miles, qui revenait du temple et reprenait son service. Ce dernier fut surpris de voir sa jeune recrue éviter son regard. Il nota dans un coin de sa mémoire d'avoir une conversation plus tard avec Mustang, particulièrement quand il entendit parler, dans les couloirs du QG, de la remontrance dans le réfectoire qui n'était pas passée inaperçue et avait fait parler d'elle.

A mesure que le soleil grimpait dans le ciel, la température devenait de plus en plus lourde et insupportable. Il s'arrêta devant un bâtiment que de nombreux hommes essayaient de rénover en débattant autour des plans.

\- Zachary ? Ça donne quoi là-dedans ? Brailla l'un d'entre eux.  
\- C'est le bordel ! Répondit une voix à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. J'ai trouvé des crânes encore... C'est flippant !

Il ne fallut qu'un regard sur les décombres pour que Mustang ne jure et se précipite vers eux en les foudroyant du regard.

\- Il faut être complètement inconscient pour laisser quelqu'un aller là dedans, et en plus le faire gueuler. Vous voyez pas, là, que c'est pas stable ? S'énerva-t-il en les regardant, montrant du doigt une partie du bâtiment.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, dehors ? Cria le fameux Zachary.  
\- Rien, un chien qui aboie, tu peux ressortir, répondit un homme en fustigeant du regard le brun, avant de blêmir en voyant celui-ci enfiler ses gants et de se mettre à crier. C... C'est l'Alchimiste de Flammes !  
\- Mon Général ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'inquiéta la blonde, prête à sortir son arme en s'approchant de lui pour le protéger.  
\- Reculez ! Hurla Roy en poussant violemment Riza sans s'en rendre compte.

Un claquement de doigts brutal et des cris de stupeur retentirent, en le voyant s'entourer de flammes afin de faire fuir les personnes autour de lui.

\- Non ! Roy ! S'époumona la blonde en le voyant plonger dans l'immeuble entrain de s'effondrer, retenue de force par Havoc pour la protéger.

Dans un silence complet et la panique la plus totale, la blonde observa l'effondrement couvrir les flammes et les éteindre. Elle s'était accrochée à l'uniforme du blond, complètement pétrifiée. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, imaginant les pires scénarios possibles.

\- Havoc, murmura-t-elle, venez m'aider. Il faut le sortir de là.

Elle courut vers les débris en le cherchant du regard. Elle essaya de réprimer ses larmes et commença à dégager des pierres là où elle l'avait vu se précipiter. Elle fut rapidement aidée par les personnes qui s'occupaient du chantier avant la catastrophe, même si eux s'inquiétaient uniquement pour leur camarade.

\- Lieutenant ! L'appela Havoc en la prenant par le bras. Vous vous fatiguez pour rien.

La blonde le fusilla du regard mais le jeune homme la força à tourner la tête vers le côté du bâtiment. Elle le laissa faire et sentit ses jambes devenir aussi molle que de la guimauve en posant ses yeux sur Roy, couvert de poussière, qui se dirigeait vers eux en toussant, accompagné d'un jeune homme dans le même état que lui. Il allait bien. Le voir rire avec le jeune fit monter en elle une colère qu'elle eut du mal à maîtriser. Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas ferme, le fusillant du regard et le prit pas le col en le plaquant contre le mur.

\- Vous êtes irresponsable ! Hurla-t-elle, faisant frissonner d'effroi toutes les personnes présentes. Espèce d'idiot ! Je suis censée vous protéger et vous m'expédiez avec vos flammes pour vous jeter dans un immeuble qui s'effondre ?! Si vous avez des envies de suicide, dites-le moi tout de suite et je me ferais un plaisir de vous aider.

Il entendit un bruit d'arme et sentit le canon se coller contre sa gorge. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervée, elle en tremblait. Mais ce n'était pas sa colère qu'il retint le plus, c'était la peur ancrée dans son regard. Elle avait eu une peur monstrueuse et elle lui en voulait terriblement. Le silence absolu les entourait. L'assistance s'était écartée de la scène, sauf Murai qui avait sorti également son arme et la dirigeait vers la Lieutenant. Havoc posa sa main sur le canon et la força à la baisser.

\- Murai, rangez immédiatement votre arme, lui ordonna-t-il.  
\- Mais...  
\- Faites-le avant que le Général s'en rende compte.

Trop tard, celui-ci les observait du coin de l'œil et il brandit ses doigts, menaçant de les claquer. Celle-ci s'exécuta, restant malgré tout sur ses gardes, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait se laisser traiter ainsi. Mustang posa alors sa main sur celle de la blonde qui tenait toujours son arme contre son cou et sourit un peu.

\- Je vais bien, murmura-t-il en voyant des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Je suis désolé... Je t'ai pas fait mal en te repoussant ?

Il serra sa main autour de la sienne pour la faire baisser, se retenant de la serrer dans ses bras ou de l'embrasser pour la rassurer. Il réussit à lui prendre son arme et la jeta à Havoc qui la rattrapa. Riza secoua un peu la tête et relâcha doucement son col avant de s'écarter. Elle se dirigea vers Havoc qui lui rendit son arme.

\- J'ai cru que vous alliez le frapper, avoua Havoc en souriant en coin.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit son Général livide se laisser glisser le long des débris en se tenant discrètement l'entre-jambes. Son genou avait discrètement puni le kamikaze.

\- C'était cruel ça, Lieutenant, gémit-il en compatissant pour son patron.  
\- Il retiendra la leçon comme ça, déclara simplement la jeune femme en rangeant son arme sous le regard choqué de Murai.

Havoc se dirigea vers Mustang il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, ce qu'il fit avec difficulté. Il le remercia d'une voix étouffée et essaya de rassembler le peu de fierté et dignité masculines qui lui restaient en ajustant son uniforme. Il chercha sur le sol ses lunettes de soleil qui s'étaient envolées de son nez lorsque Riza lui avait foncés dessus et les transmuta pour les réparer avant de les mettre sur son nez. Ils rejoignirent les deux femmes et reconnurent une silhouette connue se détacher de la foule.

\- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? Demanda le balafré en regardant autour de lui. Mustang ?  
\- Il m'a sauvé, intervint le jeune basané accompagné d'une jeune femme visiblement enceinte de plusieurs mois, son alchimie nous a protéger.  
\- Merci pour tout, murmura la jeune ishbalienne, une main posée sur son ventre.  
\- Je vois, on était venu me dire en panique qu'un alchimiste d'état nous attaquait.

Il s'approcha de Roy et tendit son bras tatoué vers lui pour lui serrer la main. Hormis sa tenue de moine ishbal, l'homme n'avait pas changé. Il salua aussi Hawkeye et Havoc.

\- Ravi de voir que vous allez mieux, Lieutenant.  
\- Merci, désolée pour toute cette agitation. C'est un peu de ma faute.  
\- Non, la contredit l'alchimiste, utiliser mes flammes n'étaient pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais il fallait agir vite. Zachary, je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil aux plans de reconstruction ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Affirma le jeune avant d'embrasser sa femme. Luiza, rentre, tu as besoin de repos. Je serais de retour pour manger.  
\- Fais attention à toi... Et je ne suis pas malade, je suis juste enceinte !

Il la regarda en souriant et fit alors signe au Général de le suivre vers le groupe de maçons et ils s'éloignèrent sous le regard de Hawkeye. Il souffrait encore vu la façon dont il marchait. Elle passa sa main sur son épaule qu'elle massa un peu en grimaçant puis ajusta sa ceinture qui tenait ses holsters. Il l'avait repoussé avec autant de force qui le poussait à la protéger. Elle avait atterri le ventre contre l'avant-bras de Havoc et cela lui avait fait l'effet d'un énorme coup de barre en fer. Luiza l'observa du coin de l'œil et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
\- Oui, ce n'est rien, la rassura la blonde en souriant un peu. C'est un simple petit contre coup.

Havoc regarda Hawkeye un instant mais se contenta d'allumer sa cigarette dans rien dire.

\- Il commence à faire chaud, je vais vous chercher de quoi boire un peu, déclara la jeune femme.  
\- Hawkeye, profitez-en pour prendre une pause, lui conseilla le fumeur. Je vais m'occuper de surveiller le Général, soyez sans crainte.  
\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre une pause !  
\- Dans ce cas, je vais lui dire qu'il vous a blessé quand...  
\- Havoc ! S'écria la jeune femme. Faire du chantage à un supérieur...  
\- Prenez cinq minutes, intervint Ishbal en la regardant. Je compte rester ici jusqu'à ce que la situation s'apaise.

Riza soupira et détacha deux holsters de sa ceinture, l'un contenant une de ses armes et l'autre des chargeurs de rechange remplis de balles, qu'elle tendit au Sous-Lieutenant en les menaçant des pires sévices s'il ne manquait ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu à son général avant de s'éloigner avec la jeune Luiza. Jean la regarda faire en riant puis attacha les holsters à sa ceinture.

\- Soldat Murai, donnez un coup de main à Ishbal pour rassurer les habitants, je vais prévenir le Général.  
\- Il ne risque pas de vous passer un savon pour insubordination ?

Havoc haussa les épaules et rejoignit Mustang. S'il n'avait pas été Roy Mustang, il aurait certainement subi le plus gros passage à tabac de l'histoire. Mais tant que c'était lui, et que cela concernait Riza Hawkeye, il était pratiquement persuadé de ne rien risquer. Et cette dernière savait qu'elle avait accepté cette pause forcée parce que c'était lui qui la remplaçait. Il était le seul à comprendre ce que ça coûtait d'être prêt à donner sa vie pour protéger cet homme.

\- Quoi ? S'inquiéta l'alchimiste lorsqu'il fut informé. Elle est blessée ?  
\- Non, soyez rassuré. Mais vous n'y avez pas été de main morte. Un simple contre-coup.

Roy grogna, et essaya de se concentrer sur le plan et sur les explications des ouvriers. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la petite maison de la veille, mais il voulait essayer. Il était persuadé que Fullmetal aurait réussi sans sourciller alors il se devait d'y arriver. Question de fierté, plus ou moins mal placée.

Il lui fallut plusieurs transmutations à divers endroits pour le bâtiment prenne enfin la forme qu'il avait souhaité. Quand il fut satisfait, il retourna auprès des hommes qui lui serrèrent la main en le remerciant. Il demanda alors à voir tous les chantiers prévus et fit signe à Havoc et Murai de les suivre. Ils furent guider chez le jeune Zachary où ils retrouvèrent son précieux Lieutenant et Luiza. Cette dernière prépara du thé pendant que son mari sortait de nombreux plans, et les déplia au fur et à mesure en expliquant tout à l'alchimiste. Il voulu lui donner mais il refusa en tapotant sa tempe du bout du doigt. Il avait du apprendre tellement de cercles de transmutation, des formules et équations plus complexes les unes que les autres, ce n'était pas quelques plans de chantiers somme toute très simple qui allaient lui causer du soucis.

* * *

Une belle frayeur pour Riza ! J'avoue avoir réécrit plusieurs fois ce chapitre, j'étais pas trop sûre de mon coup mais bizarrement j'y tenais à cette scène ! Je crois que j'ai jamais autant appréhendé la mise en ligne d'un chapitre ! hahaha


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour et encore merci pour votre présence, vos reviews, favoris, follow. Cela me fait chaud au cœur, j'adore lire vos réactions, savoir ce que vous avez aimé ou non. Le plus surprenant a été de découvrir que j'avais mon style d'écriture, que je trouve en soi très simple et bateau à souhait... ^^'

Note : Euh j'ai oublié de dire qu'il y avait plein de OC : Murai, Hoyt, Zachary, Luiza... Mea Culpa ! (C'est grave ?)

Saramandre (guest) : merci beaucoup :-) je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup aimé la rédaction du chapitre 5, torturer un peu les personnages ça ne fait pas de mal hahaha ! J'espère que les suites te plairont si tu repasses par ici ;-)

_Bonne lecture :-D_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 **

* * *

Avant son départ pour Ishbal, le doute emplissait comme jamais le Général. Quel accueil allait-on lui réserver ? Comment pourrait-il aider le peuple ? Arriverait-il à les aider ? Sa présence serait-elle utile ? Saurait-il réparer le mal qu'il avait fait ? Éponger tout le sang qu'il avait fait couler ?

Il avait fallut qu'un immeuble s'effondre et qu'il sauve un jeune homme pour qu'il soit accueilli comme un héros par sa famille. C'était une petite famille, Zachary et Luiza avaient perdu tous leurs proches et avaient réussi à s'enfuir et survivre. Ils avaient même été témoins de ses flammes meurtrières, mais ils ne faisaient preuve d'aucune animosité à son égard, bien au contraire. Il se sentit rassuré, en quelque sorte, en lisant la même incompréhension dans le regard de Riza.

Le reste de la journée, il aida à rénover les plus petites habitations détruites afin de s'entraîner. Des murs fissurés, un trou dans le plafond, il ne s'accorda que peu de répit. Cela n'était pas grand chose, cela semblait même insignifiant pour l'alchimiste, mais pas pour les habitants qui vivaient dans la peur depuis des années.

En fin de journée, Havoc sentit ses jambes lui faire défaut à force d'être sollicitées et s'assit sur un tabouret que son supérieur lui avait fait rapporter. Il soupira longuement en massant discrètement sa cuisse.

\- Vous devriez faire attention, lui dit la blonde en lui tendant une gourde d'eau.

Il hocha la tête et la prit en la remerciant. Un peu d'eau ressemblait au Paradis dans la fournaise qu'était cette ville. Hawkeye retourna aux côtés de Mustang et il regarda Murai se poster à côté de lui.

\- Saleté de jambe, grogna discrètement le jeune homme en sentant une crampe l'envahir avant de croiser le regard interrogateur de Murai. C'est rien, une vieille blessure qui n'aime pas se faire oublier.  
\- Le Jour Promis ?  
\- Oh non, rit-il en se sortant une cigarette. Un rencard qui a mal tourné.

Malgré l'air surpris de sa subordonnée, il se contenta de fumer tranquillement sa cigarette en observant les éclairs bleus s'échapper de la fenêtre d'une maison. Un léger sourire satisfait s'étirait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'accoudait sur ses cuisses. S'il devait décrire son unité en un mot, « imprévisible » serait le plus adéquat. C'était même ce qu'il aimait le plus, dans cette petite famille. Il avait beau connaître tout le monde depuis des années, ils arrivaient encore à le surprendre. La routine n'avait pas sa place et la tâche la plus banale pour certains devenait une véritable aventure. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'avait jamais hésité à toujours tout plaquer pour l'Alchimiste de Flamme même s'il espérait quand même dégoter un jour une relation sérieuse. Il était bien beau à donner des leçons de vie et faire la morale à Mustang, mais il n'en menait pas large de son côté. Entre le travail et les rééducations, il n'avait que peu de temps pour ces choses-là. Si seulement les autres patients n'avaient pas plus de soixante ans...

Son supérieur le sortit de ses pensées et il écrasa sa cigarette avant de se lever. Il rendit le tabouret à son propriétaire et les soldats regagnèrent le quartier général après avoir salué les ouvriers. Les ventres commençaient à gargouiller et ils furent ravis de rentrer. Cependant, le Colonel Miles attendait le Général près du réfectoire. Ce dernier accepta son entrevue et ils se retrouvèrent dans son bureau.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous aujourd'hui, Général Mustang. Notamment de mon soldat...  
\- Oh, Murai, devina le brun en s'installant un peu mieux sur le fauteuil, s'accoudant sur les bras de celui-ci.  
\- Elle a un caractère très spontané, et elle fait difficilement la différence entre honnêteté et discipline. Je suis désolé si elle vous a causé du soucis. Si on ne fait pas preuve de rigueur constamment, on oublie rapidement qu'on est un soldat ici.

Le brun hocha la tête, il comprenait parfaitement. Le métis soupira un peu, rassuré. Face à Armstrong, il aurait subi un sale quart d'heure, Briggs ne laissait pas la place à de tel comportement aussi téméraire. Mais ici, les choses étaient différentes, et il savait qu'elle deviendrait un excellent soldat. Elle était appréciée par les habitants, et elle savait remplir son rôle. Son jeune âge la rendait cependant instable, c'était encore une enfant à ses yeux et il voulait lui donner toutes ses chances. Mustang sourit en entendant les paroles de Miles car il les comprenait, et se disait même qu'il aurait probablement agi de la même façon. Ils furent cependant d'accord sur le fait de l'envoyer chez la Reine et Glaces si elle ne se reprenait pas.

—

Une fois le ventre bien rempli, Roy n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : dormir. Riza s'en rendit compte et le laissa occuper la salle de bains pendant qu'elle rangeait ses armes. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter de ce qui avait pu se passer plus tôt dans la journée, et elle espérait pouvoir le faire une fois qu'ils seraient tout deux débarrassés de leurs uniformes et de cette poussière qui s'accrochait à la moindre mèche de cheveu. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bains, Roy était déjà couché, somnolent. Elle devina rapidement qu'il l'avait attendu, ses yeux tenaient à peine ouvert. Ici, il n'avait plus l'occasion de faire la sieste en cachette.

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et il la prit dans ses bras pour l'enlacer. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébènes en l'entendant lui murmurer un « Désolé », glissant son visage dans son cou. Il s'en voulait, elle le savait, elle l'avait vu s'inquiéter tout au long de la journée en la regardant ou lui demandant régulièrement si elle allait bien. Elle ferma les yeux en s'abandonnant à ses pensées, savourant ses bras forts l'enlaçant, ses cheveux noirs de jais chatouiller ses narines, son torse se soulever contre sa poitrine, signe qu'il respirait. Il s'était déjà endormi et elle se blottit contre lui, surprise de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les sanglots se coincer dans sa gorge. La peur de le perdre l'avait repris aux tripes, plus violente que jamais.

—

Le lendemain ressembla au précédent. Miles les avait cette fois-ci accompagné et fut le seul à être assez téméraire et courageux pour faire remarquer au Lieutenant sa mine fatiguée. En effet, la jeune femme avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir et avait connu une nuits des plus agitées. Roy avait tenté d'en savoir plus avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur service mais elle l'avait très mal accueilli.

\- Havoc a ronflé, ça m'a empêché de dormir

Elle avait menti pour éviter le sujet sous le regard outré du concerné. Mais ce mensonge eut le mérite de faire rire la troupe avant de se remettre au travail. Miles voulait absolument voir ce que son supérieur accomplissait. Ces dernières années, au sein de l'armée, personne ne pouvait nier le fait que l'alchimiste n'avait jamais eut une excellente réputation, bien au contraire. Il était un chien de l'armée, le concerné lui-même en était parfaitement conscient et avait pris sur lui jusque là. C'était nécessaire pour atteindre son but. Les gens qui le fréquentaient se rendaient rapidement compte de sa valeur, et Miles fut l'un d'entre eux. Il avait beau avoir jurer de toujours être loyal envers Olivier Armstrong, il fallait avouer que l'idée d'avoir un homme tel que lui à la tête du pays ne sonnait pas trop mal. Ils étaient trop différents pour être comparés, ils étaient même opposés. Le feu et la glace. Ça promettait d'être très intéressant.

—

Les jours suivants, c'était surtout à Ishbal que les choses devenaient intéressantes. Le Général avait contacté de Généralissime lui-même et ils reçurent rapidement de quoi établir un réseau téléphonique digne de ce nom. Le Sergent-chef Fuery fut surpris de voir l'intérêt que pouvait porter certains patients sur ce qu'il faisait et ils ne purent espérer un meilleur professeur. Breda et Falman devenaient fous avec cette montagne de papiers à trier, aux rapports à rédiger, même ils avaient sous leurs ordres quelques soldats. Les simples soldats étaient chargés de sécuriser les chantiers, sous le commandement du Sous-Lieutenant Havoc, secondé par le Sergent Hoyt. Les réactions étaient mitigées au sein des habitants. Certains, comme Zachary et Luiza, accueillaient leur aide à bras ouverts en les remerciant, d'autres ne savaient pas quoi en penser et se contentaient d'observer tandis d'autres étaient trop fier pour accepter l'aide d'un « _blanc _». Le Général avait accusé le coup sans rien dire, se contentant simplement de tourner le dos à la personne qui avait refusé son aide, en particulier celle de son alchimie. Il ne pouvait pas forcer les gens, il savait que ces gens-là guettaient son premier faux-pas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les choses exploser. Trop de vies étaient en jeu, son rôle était de les protéger.

Sous le soleil de plomb et une chaleur écrasante, Mustang ne ménageait pas ses efforts. Il discutait avec les ouvriers devant leur nouveau chantier et allait se mettre au travail lorsqu'il sentit une main serrer son épaule. Il se tourna pour faire face à son Lieutenant. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentit à la seconde où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle.

\- Lieutenant, vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Trop tard, la jeune femme s'effondrait dans ses bras, inconsciente, sous le regard effrayé de son supérieur.

\- _**Lieutenant !**_

* * *

*part s'exiler en Papouasie après avoir coupé à un moment pareil*  
Ça me fait bizarre d'avoir déjà posté autant de chapitres sur cette histoire... Le 14ème si on compte Vapeurs de Whisky et ouaaaah ! Pour le moment, je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas tout à fait la fin, j'ai commencé (et fini) le chapitre 9 hier soir. (Je l'ai pas encore relu, j'ai peur hahaha !) En relisant celui que vous venez de lire, j'ai pu trouver des fautes très...surprenante ! Entre le fait que j'écrive tard, et sur mon téléphone (très pratique les brouillons sur Gmail), le combo correcteur + cerveau fatigué ça donne des perles... J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il n'en reste pas sinon n'hésitez pas à me les signaler, je ne mange personne ;-)

Je vous laisse me dire pourquoi Riza vient de tomber comme une mouche, je suis curieuse de voir ce que vous en déduisez ! ;-D


	7. Chapter 7

La vilaine est de retour avec la suite ! :) J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop pour avoir coupé dans un moment pareil hahaha ! Maaais le chapitre aurait été uuuultra long sinon, et comme les publications sont assez rapprochées, je préfère ne pas faire des chapitres de 30km. Je ne blablate pas pendant 106 ans, je vous laisse passer à la suite ;-)

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Dire qu'il était inquiet était un euphémisme. Roy avait abandonné le chantier sur le champ en soutenant sa Riza inconsciente dans ses bras, observant Havoc en quête de réponses. Le blond semblait aussi surpris que lui, et tout aussi inquiet. Tout le monde était surpris. Les ouvriers prévoyants, avaient apporté une civière de fortune, et Roy attendait désormais que le Docteur Marco s'occupe d'elle, dans une des rares chambres qu'il y avait dans ce petit hôpital. Il fallait l'agrandir, ce fichu dispensaire, songea l'alchimiste.

\- Ça pourrait être une insolation, réfléchit le blond. Mais on s'hydrate régulièrement et on évite toujours de rester en plein soleil. Vous n'avez rien remarqué de bizarre, vous ?  
\- Elle semble un peu sur les nerfs, ces derniers jours...  
\- Ah, ça doit être ses soucis de femmes alors... Une ex était malade comme un chien dans ces moments-là et...

Roy le regarda en grimaçant, le suppliant du regard de se taire plutôt que d'entendre parler de ça. Il avait grandi autour de femmes, il n'avait certainement pas besoin que son ami lui apprenne ce genre de choses. Riza avait toujours eu un cycle régulier jusque là, et en calculant rapidement dans sa tête, les dates ne collaient pas, cela aurait du tomber avant leur départ, avant la mise en place de la mission... Avant... Il sentit une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahir et serra discrètement son poing.

Marco sortit enfin et les rassura, elle allait très bien et elle était même réveillée. Roy ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans la chambre, fermant avec soin la porte derrière lui.

\- Désolée de vous avoir fait faux bond, mon Général, un petit coup de chaud d'après Marco.

Il posa son regard sur Riza puis s'approcha. Elle avait repris des couleurs, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il s'assit au bord du lit et prit sa main dans les siennes pour y déposer ses lèvres.

\- A Roy, tu vas lui trouver quelle excuse ? Murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- J'étais tellement obsédé par cette mission que je n'avais rien remarqué...  
\- Roy ?  
\- Tu as un sacré appétit ces derniers temps...  
\- J'ai besoin de prendre un maximum de force pour tenir et pouvoir te protéger...  
\- Tu es devenue très sensible... Tu t'énerves très facilement...  
\- Toi aussi... Qui ne le serait pas en revenant ici ?

Roy pinça ses lèvres en la fixant toujours, elle essayait de rester impassible face à ses remarques, mais le sentiment de peur et de stress la prenait au tripes. Le regard du brun s'assombrit un peu et il se releva sans un mot.

\- Lieutenant, vous resterez ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre, pour accident de travail.  
\- Quoi ? Je refuse ! S'écria-t-elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre, cingla-t-il en la regardant.  
\- Roy, c'est vraiment bas ce que tu fais...  
\- Et moi je pensais que nous n'avions rien à nous cacher, Riza...

La réaction fut immédiate, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La main posée sur la poignet, il hésita un instant avant de revenir vers elle en laissant échapper un petit soupir discret. Il s'installa à côté d'elle en s'adossant contre le mur pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Il était énervé, certes, mais il ne pouvait supporter de la voir pleurer. Et c'était encore pire quand il était la cause de ces larmes. Il caressa ses cheveux pour la calmer et embrassa sa tête.

\- Je suis enceinte.

C'était un faible chuchotement, à peine audible mais il l'avait parfaitement entendu, résonnant dans tout son corps. Il la serra d'avantage contre lui en sentant son cœur s'emballer. Il avait vu juste...

\- Je ne voulais pas te le cacher, cette mission était importante pour nous deux... Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, je suis désolée...  
\- Riza...  
\- J'avais peur de ta réaction... Nous cacher jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes Führer c'est faisable, mais cacher un bébé...  
\- Riza...  
\- Je devais t'aider, et au lieu de ça je ne deviens qu'un obstacle... Mais, je me suis renseignée, avant notre départ et...

Ne voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, trop obnubilée par ses doutes et la panique qui l'étreignait, il la fit taire en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu retires cette idée de ta tête, tout de suite.

Haletante, elle l'observa, elle pouvait lire une pointe de fureur au fond de son regard.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Il grognait presque, la faisant tressaillir. Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et se leva.

\- Repose-toi pour le reste de la journée, Havoc te remplacera.

Il sortit alors de la petite pièce. Fuery fut chargé de surveiller son supérieur, et Hawkeye menaça ses collègues des pires tortures s'il ne manquait qu'un seul cheveu à son Général. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu et repartit travailler. Avec une seule pensée en tête : « Je vais être papa ! »

—

La fin de la journée arriva plus vite que le Général n'avait pu l'imaginer. Une force nouvelle l'animait pour redonner vie à cette ville. Ce fut Luiza, la femme du jeune ishbalien qu'il avait sauvé, qui vint vers lui pour lui conseiller de s'arrêter pour la journée. Elle l'invita chez eux et le fit s'asseoir afin de s'occuper de ses mains qui reflétaient un peu trop ses efforts à son goût. Elle nettoya ses mains en souriant un peu. Il observa alors le ventre rond de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis rassurée de savoir que dans quelques semaines, mon bébé pourra naître dans un monde meilleur... Il aurait pu grandir sans son père si vous n'aviez pas été là...  
\- Après tout ce que j'ai fait...  
\- Roy, ne sous-estimez pas mon peuple, le coupa la jeune femme. Nous avons souffert mais nous savons aussi pardonner. Et nous n'oublierons ce que vous avez fait ces derniers jours. Et la façon dont vous avez sauvé Zachary...

Elle se tut, bandant avec précaution ses mains puis planta son regard dans le sien, les larmes aux yeux. Depuis qu'elle avait vu le brun foncer sans réfléchir pour sauver la vie de son jeune époux, elle faisait tout pour l'aider.

\- J'ai vraiment eu peur quand ça s'est produit, mais vous auriez du voir votre Lieutenant...  
\- C'est vrai qu'elle peut faire peur parfois, mais elle n'est pas aussi dure qu'on peut le penser.  
\- Elle fera une très jolie maman.

Il tiqua et sursauta en prenant du recul. La jeune femme rit un peu et reprit ses soins sur sa deuxième main. Ses paumes n'avaient jamais été aussi abîmées, le tissu de ses gants n'avait pas suffit à les protéger.

\- Une femme enceinte peut facilement en repérer une autre vous savez. Elle a eu la même réaction que vous quand je lui ai fait la remarque. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle était paniquée à l'idée que quelqu'un le sache.

Le brun soupira et passa sa main libre sur son visage.

\- Je ne dirais rien vous savez, la rassura Luiza.  
\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et commença à bander sa deuxième main. Zachary fit son apparition dans la pièce, les cheveux encore trempé suite à sa douche et embrassa la joue de sa femme en passant sa main sur son ventre.

\- Il s'est tenu tranquille aujourd'hui ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et termina le bandage avant de se lever. Elle commença à tout ranger puis se dirigea vers sa cuisine de fortune pour prendre un sachet qu'elle tendit au militaire.

\- Pour votre Lieutenant, cela l'aidera à se sentir un peu mieux.

Roy le prit en la remerciant et se leva. Il les salua et quitta la maison, rejoignant Havoc et Murai qui aidaient le reste du petit groupe chargé des chantiers à ranger les plans et autres outils. Le Colonel Miles et Ishbal avaient été demandé respectivement au QG et au Temple dans la journée. Ils retournèrent alors d'un pas vif à l'hôpital. Il soupira en voyant la jeune femme debout, entrain de jouer les infirmières auprès d'une petite fille qui avait du chuter à en voir l'état de ses genoux égratignés. Elle termina et la petite se leva en embrassant la joue de la militaire avant de courir dehors en passant près du brun. Elle se leva et fronça les sourcils en remarquant ses mains.

\- Vous êtes blessé, mon Général ? Demanda-t-elle en accordant un petit regard assassin auprès de Havoc.  
\- Ce n'est rien, Lieutenant, Luiza a insisté pour me mettre ça mais j'ai connu pire. Que faites-vous debout ? Où est Fuery ?  
\- Il y avait un soucis avec une radio du Quartier Général, il a du s'y rendre. Je ne pouvais pas rester allongée sans rien faire pendant que vous vous tuez à la tâche.  
\- Rentrons, soupira-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et Marco vint lui retirer sa perfusion pour qu'elle puisse récupérer sa veste d'uniforme qu'elle enfila. Ils partagèrent ce qu'ils avaient pu faire chacun de leur côté en marchant en direction du QG où ils furent ravis de pouvoir enfin dîner puis prendre une douche.

Roy attendait le retour de Riza, assis au bord du lit en observant ses mains. Les bandages n'avaient pas tenu sous l'eau et il n'avait pas pris le temps de les refaire. Des gerçures et ampoules se formaient au fil des jours, mais il était encore capable de transmuter. Riza enceinte, il ne voulait pas éterniser leur séjour. Il soupira à cette pensée, réalisant à peine. Une peur étrange lui nouait le ventre, il allait devoir revoir ses plans. Il releva la tête en entendant la jeune femme rentrer. Elle rangea ses affaires et troqua son uniforme contre son pyjama puis s'approcha de son amant en se mettant face à lui. Toujours assis, il l'attira un peu plus et passa ses bras autour d'elle en reposant sa tête sur son ventre. Surprise, elle sourit et caressa lentement sa chevelure ébène.

\- Pourquoi as-tu réagit violemment, lorsque je t'ai parlé d'arrêter ma grossesse ?

Elle le sentit se tendre, l'attirant un peu plus contre elle.

\- Parce que tu envisageais de tuer notre propre enfant, avant même que je sois au courant. Non, pire, tu ne voulais pas que je sois au courant...  
\- Désolée, murmura-t-elle en caressant sa joue. Mais je me suis promise de tout faire pour t'aider à devenir Führer...  
\- Tu as beau être une femme forte, Riza, ça pourrait te tuer. Et très souvent, il est impossible de retomber enceinte. Crois-moi...

Elle fut surprise de voir sa certitude, puis repensa à Madame Christmas. Il n'en parlait pas beaucoup mais elle pût rapidement deviner qu'il y avait sûrement vu pas mal de choses. Il glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt et le remonta lentement pour aventurer ses lèvres sur son ventre, la faisant frissonner.

\- Je n'aurais pas pris autant de risque, si je n'envisageais pas fondre une famille avec toi, Riza.

Surprise et touchée par ses aveux, elle glissa sa main sur sa joue. Il releva la tête vers elle, les yeux pétillants. Ils décidèrent alors de se coucher et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans le duvet.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue.  
\- Je suis dans ma quatrième semaine. J'ai eu l'accord des médecins pour cette mission, donc n'essaye pas de me renvoyer à East City.

Il ne pouvait le nier, l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Mais il s'était ravisé, s'ils voulaient faire passer sa grossesse pour une insolation cela aurait éveillé trop de soupçons. Il savait que dans quelques semaines, son petit ventre commencerait à se faire de plus en plus grand, et qu'ils ne pourraient pas le cacher. Mais il voulait faire les choses correctement, pour pouvoir protéger sa famille.

* * *

Je crois avoir vu des signes d'indignations et des grognements contre Riza... Hahaha j'espère que vous ne la détestez pas trop :P (Me demandez pas d'où est venue cette idée, elle est venue toute seule et n'a pas voulu repartir !) Je m'engage sur un chemin boueux et j'espère ne pas trop me planter. J'espère néanmoins que cela vous aura plus ! :) J'attends vos avis/critiques avec impatience :3 Bisous !

_ps : des explications complémentaires et un petit disclaimer à la fin du chapitre 9. On m'a fait remarquer 2/3 boulettes dans ce chapitre concernant les paroles de Roy notamment ;-) pourquoi le chapitre 9 ? parce que ce sera le premier que j'aurais posté après ce petit PS, comme ça personne ne pourra le louper ;-)_


	8. Chapter 8

Décidément, quand ça arrive au chapitre 8, je commence à avoir un mal de chien à écrire... (Le chiffre maudit, peut-être ?) Je dois avouer ne pas trop être sûre de moi sur ce coup là, mais quand quelque chose ne me parait pas important et fondamental dans l'intrigue, je n'arrive pas à m'étaler. Si les choses semblent aller peut-être un peu trop vite, ou trop survoler... J'en suis désolée ! Et il faut dire que j'ai essayé d'y revenir plusieurs fois mais j'ai préféré laisser couler les choses "naturellement" plutôt que de me forcer pour gagner des mots et pondre un truc tout naze. Enfin, plus naze que ça peut l'être haha. (Je ne crache pas sur mes écrits, j'aime ce que j'écris sinon je ne prendrais pas le temps de le faire, mais je sais qu'au fond, ça pourrait être mieux, mais pas envie d'attendre 7 ans pour que mon style s'améliore ^^)

Warning : Du rating M en dernière partie de chapitre. Rien de bien foufou (je crois) mais je préfère prévenir !

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Les longues journées de travail continuaient de défiler à Ishbal et ils ne comptaient plus le nombres de familles à qui ils avaient pu offrir un toit. Le Général avait également offert un discours improvisé sur la place centrale de la ville. C'était quelque chose de bête, et d'évident, mais pris dans le feu de l'action, il n'y avait même pas pensé. En ces terres, son esprit calculateur et manipulateur se faisait discret. La situation était urgente et il ne pouvait perdre une seule seconde. Il ne s'agissait plus de politique, sa partie d'échec était en pause. Et cela lui semblait tellement plus long de reconstruire la cité. Tellement plus que de la détruire. Son unité n'avait jamais été aussi fier de toujours l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Mais malheureusement, son devoir de Général ne lui permettait pas de rester plusieurs semaines en ces lieux et ce fut au bout de deux semaines qu'ils furent contraint à repartir. Près de quinze jours d'absence, il appréhendait déjà la montagne de papiers qui l'attendait sur son bureau.

Pour leur départ, les soldats d'Ishbal leur avaient offert un salut digne de ce nom, et les ishbaliens également. Riza en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, saisie par l'émotion. Le monstrueux champ de bataille renaissait de ses cendres, et ils en étaient en partie la cause. Mais cela n'était certainement pas un adieu, les idées se bousculaient dans la tête du Général. Pour un alchimiste, il n'y avait rien de plus important que le principe d'échange équivalent. Il devait rendre ce qu'il avait prit en tant qu'arme humaine. Mais également en tant que futur dirigeant, il se devait de réparer ce que cet ancien gouvernement corrompu par les homonculus avait détruit.

Cependant, ce qui motivait le plus Roy Mustang, c'était la grossesse Riza Hawkeye. « Discrétion » était une notion que le militaire avait de plus en plus de mal à assimiler lorsque cela concernait sa belle. Derrière son uniforme de Général, l'homme bouillonnait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à voir le Lieutenant, il voyait Riza, _sa_ Riza.. Celle-ci le réprimandait tacitement du regard lorsqu'elle s'en rendait compte. Il se concentrait alors sur le travail, redoublait d'effort. Il avait moins de neuf mois pour offrir à son enfant le meilleur monde possible. Il savait que rien n'était joué et qu'ils devaient attendre quelques semaines avant de s'assurer que la grossesse se passait bien. C'était ce que les médecins avaient dit à Riza.

Avant cela, l'Unité Mustang avait effectué une nouvelle mission de deux jours à Ishbal. Le temple d'Ishbala avait fini d'être reconstruit. Et ce fut en tant qu'hommes et femme qu'ils furent tous invités à son « inauguration » - Roy avait du mal à poser des mots sur ce type d'événement -, non en tant que militaire. Après avoir traversé la Porte de la Vérité, Roy ne pouvait croire en une telle entité, mais ce fut une expérience qui bouleversa profondément les six camarades. Il en fallait, de la force, pour avoir foi. Surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient tous traversés. Cela avait été une journée plus que troublante.

La nuit tombait doucement sur la cité, tout le monde rentrait petit à petit dans leur nid douillet. L'Unité Mustang rejoignit le Quartier Général, sauf Roy et Riza qui accompagnèrent Zachary et Luiza à leur domicile. Ces deux derniers avaient insisté pour leur offrir une tasse de thé et ils étaient incapable de refuser leur invitation. Une tasse de thé qu'ils sirotèrent autour de la table. Luiza était désormais enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, et semblait extrêmement fatiguée.

\- Et vous, Riza, comment se porte votre grossesse ?

La femme soldat sourit en portant la main à son ventre. Dans cette maison, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Instinctivement, Roy passa son bras autour d'elle et posa une de ses mains sur la sienne.

\- Ça va, je crois. Mes nausées ont disparu et je me sens moins fatiguée.  
\- Oui, c'est une bonne chose, sourit la jeune femme avant de grimacer.  
\- Encore une contraction ? S'inquiéta Zachary alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Tu en as eu beaucoup aujourd'hui.

Luiza hocha la tête et s'accrocha à son mari en serrant les dents. Celui-ci prit peur en la voyant blanchir avant de laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Un cri qui parvint aux oreilles des voisins car l'un d'eux rentra à l'improviste dans la maison.

\- Luiza ? Zachary ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Elle a perdu les eaux, annonça Roy qui s'était précipité vers la jeune femme. Allez chercher le docteur Marco, vite !

L'homme hocha la tête et disparu de la maison. Riza lança un regard légèrement paniqué à Roy qui remontait les manches de sa chemise.

\- Il faut l'allonger, annonça-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Luiza... Essaye de respirer correctement, d'accord ? Zachary, aidez-moi.

Tous deux aidèrent alors la jeune femme à s'installer dans le lit. Riza sentit la peur l'envahir en voyant la souffrance lisible sur le visage de son amie. Elle aussi devrait passer par là dans quelques mois. Mais elle fut surprise de voir Roy aussi à l'aise. Il avait rapporté une grande bassine d'eau, des serviettes et guidait le couple en attendant Marco. Elle se sentait impuissante, incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste. Y avait-il des choses qu'elle ignorait encore de son amant ? Elle n'eût pas le temps d'y réfléchir, Marco était déjà là et Roy vint de placer près de Riza.

\- Riza, tout va bien ? Tu es toute pâle...  
\- Elle souffre tellement, murmura-t-elle la main posée sur son ventre, observant la jeune ishbalienne hurler de douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Et il y a tellement de sang...

Roy prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra pour la rassurer. Si elle n'était plus malade, Riza restait toujours aussi émotive. C'était une chose qu'elle détestait, mais Roy trouvait cela absolument adorable, la Riza qu'il avait connu lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants était encore cachée au fond d'elle. Il la regarda fermer les yeux en prenant de grandes inspirations avant d'aller au chevet de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait rester sans rien faire, Luiza avait besoin de son soutien. Cette dernière lui serra la main en la remerciant du regard. Roy suivait les indications du médecin, lui non plus ne pouvait rester les bras croisés. L'accouchement fut long et fastidieux, mais lorsque les premiers cris du nouveau né retentit dans la pièce, toute trace de fatigue s'envola.

\- Une magnifique petite fille, annonça Marco.

Riza et Roy sortirent de la pièce lorsque le médecin posa la petite dans les bras de la jeune maman. Riza se blottit contre Roy qui s'était adossé contre le mur.

\- Tu continues de m'étonner, murmura la jeune femme en souriant. Moi qui pensais que tu paniquerais dans quelques mois...

Il sourit aussi et embrassa son front en la serrant contre lui.

\- Maes ne racontait pas que des conneries des fois. Et il est arrivée que Madame Christmas doivent aider des jeunes femmes...  
\- Tu l'as déjà aidé ?  
\- Pas vraiment, j'étais un gamin.  
\- Alphonse et Edward ne nous avaient pas dit que Winry avait aidé une femme à accoucher ?  
\- Lorsqu'ils étaient à Rush Valley ? Oui, le soir où...

Les mots se vinrent se coincer dans sa gorge et il secoua la tête. Le docteur sortit de la chambre, le sortant de ses pensées et les deux amants s'écartèrent instinctivement l'un de l'autre.

\- Le bébé va bien ? Demanda le noiraud en observant Marco.  
\- Oui, mais rien n'est joué encore, le taux de mortalité infantile est encore élevé par ici.  
\- Contactez-moi directement s'il devait y avoir un soucis.

Marco hocha la tête et les salua en repartant.

\- Au fait, ajouta-t-il au seuil de la porte, prenez-soin de vous, Hawkeye.

La concernée hocha la tête et le regarda partir. Elle était rassurée d'avoir été soignée par lui, après son malaise, il savait garder des secrets. Zachary fit rapidement son apparition et leur fit signe de les rejoindre dans la chambre. Luiza était à présent alitée correctement, la petite dans les bras. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, afin de les laisser se reposer. Mais ils durent néanmoins leur faire la promesse de les saluer avant leur départ.

—

Le ventre plein, lavés, et remis de leurs émotions, les deux militaires se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans le lit. Ce que Roy adorait le plus avec la grossesse de Riza, c'était son corps qui devenait beaucoup plus réceptif. La moindre caresse enflammait sa peau. Que ce soit des doigts qui venaient effleurer son bras ou sa main qui se glissait sous son pyjama pour caresser son dos. Mais ce qui embrasait la jeune femme de façon immédiate, c'était sa poitrine. Même si Roy n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de ce côté-là, et avait toujours trouvé ses formes à son goût, il avait du mal à rester de marbre devant cette transformation. Elle non plus ne pouvait pas rester de marbre lorsque ses mains parcourait son corps de cette façon. Et le plus irrésistiblement du monde, elle enroulait ses jambes autour de lui, l'emprisonnant entres elles. Un « Je t'aime » à peine audible, susurré au creux de son oreille, d'une voix suave et enivrante, s'échappait de la bouche du brun lorsqu'il prenait possession de son corps. Le cœur de Riza explosait, incendiant tout son corps au moindre geste de _son_ Roy. Ils avaient beau connaître le corps de l'autre par cœur, la feu de leur amour ne faisait que s'attiser à chaque contact. Ils ne voyaient plus toutes les cicatrices qui marquaient leurs corps, ils oubliaient tous les moments difficiles. Il n'y avait plus qu'_eux_, s'abandonnant l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à la délivrance, l'apogée de ces sensations toujours plus exquises.

Haletant et transpirant, il se laissa retomber sur elle et la serra contre lui. Son visage enfoui dans le cou de sa belle, Roy ne tardait jamais à s'endormir sous le regard attendri de Riza qui caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Longtemps, elle avait été torturée par la vision de _son_ Roy dans les bras d'une autre, le cœur rempli de craintes. Mais celles-ci s'envolèrent à la vitesse de la lumière lorsqu'elle l'accepta enfin dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle avait vu n'avait rien à voir avec leurs étreintes. Elle était presque heureuse d'avoir forcé la porte de son appartement à ce moment précis cette nuit-là, sans cela elle n'aurait peut-être jamais pu se séparer de ses angoisses, ni même pouvoir avoir la chance de sentir cet être grandir en elle.

Il y avait peut-être eu beaucoup de femmes avant lui, mais aucune d'entre elles ne l'avaient eu, _lui_. Et ça lui suffisait.

* * *

Bon, yé souis pas particulièrement convaincue de tout ça mais bon, la faute à mon cerveau \o/ J'espère ne pas être tombée dans une cuve de guimauve ! Il reste encore pas mal de chapitres, j'ai été particulièrement inspirée pour cette histoire je crois ^_^ J'attends vos avis avec impatience :D


	9. Chapter 9

Ola ! Encore merci pour votre présence ça fait chaud au coeur ! :3 Je souhaitais faire un petit disclaimer post chapitre 7, mais je détaillerais tout ça à la fin de ce chapitre. On m'a fait remarquer 2/3 petites choses tout à fait justes où j'avais pas trop assuré donc je tiens à rectifier le tir ;-)  
J'avoue avoir l'impression d'être 100% OOC, mon cerveau déraille, j'suis en manque de confiserie donc ma foi... J'ai décidé de rester sur cette lancée \o/

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Plus les jours passaient, et plus l'ambiance devenait étrange au Quartier Général de East City. Le Général Roy Mustang n'avait jamais été aussi lunatique et les membres de son Unité étaient ravis de ne pas avoir de soucis cardiaques quelconques. Dans le cas contraire, ils étaient persuadés qu'ils aurait pu mourir sur le coup lorsque leur supérieur se mettait à hurler contre la pile de rapports qu'il devait signer.

La pause repas arrivant, le bureau se vida et Roy s'affala dans son fauteuil en frottant ses yeux. Riza s'approcha et lui tapa doucement sur la main pour arrêter son geste avant de sortir du tiroir de son bureau une fiole. Elle le força à basculer sa tête en arrière et déposa quelques gouttes de collyres dans ses yeux.

\- Merci, soupira-t-il, soulagé. Comment tu as deviné ?  
\- Tes yeux sont plissés clignent depuis dix minutes...

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage et il se redressa en l'attirant sur ses genoux. Elle le réprimanda du regard mais ne pût se retenir de lui voler un baiser.

\- C'est pour ce genre de raison, que les relations amoureuses sont interdites dans une même unité, _mon_ Général, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Je sais... répondit-il en frissonnant. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait une simple relation...

Il glissa alors sa main sous la veste de la jeune femme pour caresser son ventre.

\- C'est principalement pour protéger les femmes des abus... Si on remonte les archives, ou même aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Une fois qu'on est soldat, il est dur de se familiariser avec le monde civile. Quelque soit le métier qu'on fait, les rencontres se font souvent sur le lieu de travail.  
\- C'est différent pour l'armée, tu le sais aussi bien que moi...  
\- La famille restera toujours la faiblesse d'un soldat, que sa femme soit une civile ou un soldat... Et tu as toujours été ma faiblesse.  
\- Roy...  
\- Votre santé est la seule chose à laquelle tu dois penser pour l'instant. Ne t'inquiète pas du reste, je m'en occupe.  
\- J'en suis incapable, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
\- N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?

Elle hocha la tête et posa son front contre le sien. Il lui semblait de plus en plus fatigué, et elle avait du mal à ne pas s'inquiéter. Ils ne pouvaient passer toutes leurs nuits ensemble, mais elle devinait rapidement qu'il dormait peu quand elle n'était pas là.

\- Allons manger, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

Il lui rendit son baiser et hocha la tête. Ils se levèrent alors pour se rendre au réfectoire pour rejoindre la fine équipe. Les soldats du Quartier Général s'étonnaient toujours de voir le Général manger parmi eux, comme si de rien n'était. Les présomptions allaient de bon train sur l'Alchimiste de Flamme, et sa réputation mettait du temps à s'améliorer. Il était encore très jeune, avec une brillante carrière derrière et devant lui, il n'était pas surpris de la jalousie que cela pouvait attiser, malgré ses actions lors du Jour Promis.

—

Lorsque le jour du fameux rendez-vous avec les médecins arriva, Riza se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle observa Roy dormir un instant en souriant puis se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Le stress l'envahissait, passer autant de temps à l'hôpital ne l'enchantait pas spécialement, et elle savait que Roy ne pouvait être présent avec elle au risque d'éveiller trop de soupçons. Son ventre commençait à s'arrondir légèrement, mais restait discret. Elle sourit en l'observant, une fois sortie de la douche, devant le miroir sur pied installé dans la chambre malgré la faible lumière diffusé dans la pièce. Un léger rire la fit sursauter et elle se tourna vers le lit. Roy se redressait doucement, émergeant encore avec difficulté. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avant d'aller se laver également. Elle en profita pour lui préparer le petit déjeuner et il la rejoignit.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Lui demanda le brun en buvant son café.  
\- Si, j'en ai envie, mais ce n'est pas prudent.

Il soupira légèrement et termina sa tasse. Un coup de brosse à dents et il enfila sa veste, embrassant la joue de la jeune femme avant de partir au travail. Surprise de le voir capituler aussi facilement, elle termina de se préparer et donna des croquettes à Black Hayate avant de quitter à son tour l'appartement. Elle marcha à travers les rues de la ville en essayant d'ignorer son ventre vide qui réclamait son dû lorsqu'elle passait devant les boulangeries et pâtisseries. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était délicieuse. Enfin, elle arriva à l'hôpital, et se dirigea directement vers les escaliers et s'assit dans une salle d'attente. Elle aurait voulu avoir une arme avec elle, la démonter et la nettoyer lui aurait permis de se calmer.

\- Lieutenant Hawkeye, l'appela le médecin au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je suis désolé pour le retard.

La jeune femme se leva et serra sa main avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Je ne suis pas ici en soldat, docteur... Précisa-t-elle en s'installant. Et ma visite n'a rien à voir avec l'armée.

Il laissa échapper un léger rire et ils commencèrent par discuter du déroulement des dernières semaines.

\- Et le papa ? Demanda l'homme à ma chevelure grisonnante en prenant des notes alors que la jeune femme se tendait sur son siège.  
\- Il n'a pas pu se libérer.

A cet instant, il redressa la tête en entendant frapper à sa porte. Il soupira en se levant et l'entrouvrit, juste assez pour pouvoir voir le visage du visiteur.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je suis en rendez-vous, allez vous adresser à ma secrétaire...  
\- Désolé de vous déranger, Docteur.

Riza se tendit sur sa chaise en reconnaissant la voix.

\- Vous êtes bien tenu au secret médical, et donc à la protection de la vie privée de vos patients ?  
\- Oui... Mais pourquoi venez-vous me poser ses questions...  
\- Riza est là ?

Tandis qu'elle souhaitait se transformer subitement en une petite souris pour se réfugier dans un trou, le médecin observa la jeune femme avant de refaire face à son interlocuteur.

\- Je n'ai pas à vous renseigner sur l'identité de mes patients...

Un grand sourire vainqueur s'affichait sur le visage du perturbateur alors que Riza se levait de sa chaise et ouvrit un peu plus la porte en affichant un air faussement sévère.

\- Mon Général, je vous rappelle que je suis en congé aujourd'hui, il s'agit d'un rendez-vous privé. Vous devriez être au travail !  
\- Riza... Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais louper ça ?

Roy laissa échapper un léger rire, un sourire plus tendre se dessinant sur son visage avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme pour embrasser son front.

\- Docteur, je compte sur votre discrétion...

Le médecin observa le militaire en hochant la tête et referma la porte.

\- J'ai fait croire que j'avais un tour à faire à la bibliothèque, précisa le noireaud en s'installant sur une chaise, imité par la jeune femme et le médecin.  
\- Donc, revenons-en à ma dernière question, reprit ce dernier, sur le papa... Je suppose que c'est vous...

Roy hocha la tête en serrant la main de Riza dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts au fil de la discussion, jusqu'au début des examens. Riza n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir de s'être échappé du travail pour la rejoindre. S'il avait voulu lui faire une surprise, il avait assurément réussi son coup. Les examens n'avaient rien de bien effrayant en soit, elle n'avait jamais eu peur d'une prise de sang. Ce qui l'avait le plus effrayé, c'était d'être seule si elle devait apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'en l'a repoussant lors de l'effondrement à Ishbal, elle avait subit un choc au ventre lorsque Havoc l'avait rattrapé. Elle n'avait pas osé, et elle prit peur lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait raconté l'incident au médecin avant son intrusion. Ses peurs s'apaisèrent lorsqu'il lui passa le stéthoscope aux oreilles. C'était faible, et elle devait fortement se concentrer, mais elle était capable de discerner des petits battements de cœur, autre que le sien. Elle passa alors l'outil à Roy qui fut tout aussi troublé. Les yeux du brun pétillaient et un sourire des plus niais trônait sur son visage, faisant fondre la jeune femme.

\- Il faudra quelques jours certains résultats, mais pour ce que je vois, vous n'avez plus besoin de vous inquiéter pour cette chute, votre grossesse n'était pas encore assez avancée pour comporter des risques.  
\- Chute, quelle chute ?

Roy fronça les sourcils en observant la jeune femme qui évitait son regard. Le médecin retourna à son bureau reprendre des notes et Riza se redressa pour se rhabiller. Elle pouvait sentir son regard peser sur elle.

\- Quand tu as sauvé Zachary... Je suis mal retombée sur Jean. Mais il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Elle lui accorda un petit sourire et embrassa sa joue avant de retourner s'asseoir devant le bureau.

—

\- Je ne veux plus que ailles sur le terrain, annonça-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches lorsqu'ils sortaient de l'hôpital.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Havoc deviendra mon nouveau garde du corps mais tu resteras mon assistante personnelle. On ne peut plus prendre de risque.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête et il la ramena chez lui avant de retourner travailler au Quartier Général, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa petite famille se portait bien, il pouvait maintenant mettre la machine en route !

* * *

_Le fameux petit disclaimer :_ Je parle d'avortement dans le chapitre 7, en utilisant des termes forts... eeeet si j'ai offusqué des personnes, **mea culpa** ! Bon, j'suis pas là pour créer le débat (suuuurtout pas), maintenant on en sait assez sur la grossesse grâce à la science tout ça tout ça et cette fic n'est pas le reflet de mes convictions. (Loin de là, j'fais ça pour me détendre ;-)) Quand j'écris, j'essaye de m'immerger au maximum dans l'univers, en fonction des scènes, etc. Il m'arrive de relire un chapitre de l'animé ou de regarder à nouveau un épisode, ou même de rechercher longuement pour ne pas faire de boulettes - j'ai trop de respect pour Arakawa pour ça (PLZ BE MY MUMMY) - ... Dooooonc, j'me suis laissée emportée dans le contexte, le fait que ça soit environ en 1920, les alchimistes et leurs obsessions sur les âmes humaines, la valeur de la vie, et... Roy qui était orphelin. L'univers d'FMA colle +/- à "notre monde" au niveau des avancées technologiques, etc, (et avec des conceptions assez archaïques pour couronner :genre Ed qui demande Winry en mariage et l'embrasse sur le FRONT...) donc j'ai essayé d'en prendre compte. Ouais, sinon ça va, l'industrie du paracétamol fonctionne bien avec moi ! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Mon dieu, déjà le chapitre 10... *sort un mouchoir*

Mais, avant un petit apparté pour un certain _Dside (guest)_, s'il passe par là : j'ai précisé dans les notes du premier chapitre que j'ai choisi ishbalien/ishbalienne en sachant que ce n'était pas forcément ce qu'il y avait de plus adapté. En fonction des sources, on voit différentes choses et entre Scar renommé en Ishbal, la ville qui porte ce nom, etc, cela évite le risque de s'y perdre dans le récit.  
Ensuite, je précise bel et bien que je me base sur le MANGA et BROTHERHOOD : donc si, Roy a traversé la porte et à vu la Vérité au prix de sa vue qu'il récupère grâce à la pierre philosophale de Marcoh. Donc son alchimie ne se limite plus aux flammes avec ses gants : dans l'ultime bataille, il transforme le Père en barbecue alors que ses gants ont été transpercé, donc le cercle brisé, donc il a juste besoin du tissu, et on le voit même utiliser la même alchimie qu'Ed, Al et Izumi, et on apprend même qu'il a du mal à s'y faire ;-) Si tu avais pris le temps de lire ma note, je n'aurais pas eu à te spoiler l'histoire d'origine de FMA, c'est dommage.

Bref. Merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews qui me font pluuuus que plaisir à chaque fois, c'est un plaisir de vous lire ! :)

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, seule dans son appartement, Riza se réveilla en sentant Black Hayate lécher sa joue. Elle laissa échapper un léger rire en se redressant.

\- Arrête ça, Hayate.

Le petit chien se blottit contre elle et elle le caressa un moment avant de se décider à se lever. Comme chaque matin, son estomac ne voulait pas la faire attendre et elle se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit-déjeuner. Tout en buvant son café, elle observa ses cartons qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de déballer. Elle termina sa tasse ainsi que le contenu de son assiette avant de faire rapidement sa vaisselle et d'aller prendre une douche qui lui fit le plus grand bien. En fouillant dans ses affaires pour s'habiller, elle fut surprise de voir ses tiroirs et placards aussi vides. Petit à petit ses vêtements s'étaient accumulés dans l'appartement de Roy. Elle enfila l'unique chemisier de propre qui lui restait et soupira en se sentant aussi à l'étroit à l'intérieur mais s'en contenta, elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Elle chaussa ses bottines et donna à manger à son chien avant de partir au Quartier Général.

\- Bonjour, Lieutenant ! La salua Falman et Fuery qui étaient déjà là.  
\- Bonjour, Sous-lieutenant, Sergent-Chef.

Elle prit place derrière son bureau et commença à travailler.

\- Où sont Breda et Havoc ? Demanda-t-elle en triant la pile de documents qu'on lui avait donné en arrivant.  
\- Ils sont au stand de tir, répondit Fuery en relevant la tête du circuit qu'il trafiquait. On dirait que le Général est en retard.

Elle hocha la tête et observa le bureau vide. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il soit en retard lorsqu'elle n'était pas chez lui. Cependant, l'heure tournait et l'alchimiste était toujours absent. Fuery se dévoua alors pour téléphoner chez lui et l'appel resta sans réponse.

\- Lieutenant, vous ne savez vraiment pas où il est ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête et se leva pour s'installer derrière le bureau de son supérieur pour fouiller dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'un indice.

\- Vous devriez aller manger, lui conseilla Breda qui était revenu de sa séance d'entraînement avec Havoc.  
\- Je vais aller le sortir de son lit plutôt, grogna la jeune femme en se relevant. Havoc, vous êtes en charge de l'unité durant mon absence.

Il hocha la tête en se mettant au garde à vous et la blonde prit ses affaires avant de quitter le bureau ainsi que le QG d'un pas décidé en direction de son appartement. Une fois devant la porte, elle frappa à plusieurs reprises avant de sortir la clef de sa poche et de l'ouvrir.

\- Roy ? L'appela-t-elle en fermant porte derrière elle. Tu es là ?

Silence absolu. Elle chercha dans chaque pièce, sans résultat. Elle s'assit sur le lit en fronçant les sourcils, observant autour d'elle et un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Elle se releva pour s'approcher de l'armoire entrouverte. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant celle-ci plus vide que d'habitude. Il manquait quelques vêtements, et surtout : son sac de voyage. Ses doutes se confirmèrent en allant dans la salle de bains, sa brosse à dents n'était plus là non plus.

\- Depuis quand tu pars sans prévenir ? Murmura-t-elle à voix haute en retournant dans la pièce principale à la recherche du moindre indice.

Son regard se posa alors sur le téléphone et remarqua le calpin à côté. Elle se rappela qu'il prenait toujours des notes dessus lorsqu'il recevait un appel. Elle le prit avec un crayon à papier et frotta la première feuille. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait déchiffrer ce qu'il avait pu écrire en dernier. Elle alluma la lumière pour mieux y voir.

\- On dirait des horaires...

Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro donnant directement au bureau.

\- Fuery ? Ici le Lieutenant Hawkeye.  
\- Oui, c'est bien moi Lieutenant ! Avez-vous trouvez le Général ?  
\- Non... Je suppose que vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles également ?  
\- Non, rien du tout.  
\- Appelez la gare, je veux la liste de tous les passagers ayant quitté la ville aujourd'hui.

Elle raccrocha et froissa le bout de papier qu'elle jetta d'un geste agressif dans la corbeille avant de quitter l'endroit. Tous au Quartier Général se firent petit en voyant le regard enragé de la femme-soldat. Celle-ci se maudit, en réalisant qu'elle avait oublié de se changer lorsqu'elle était chez le brun. Elle craignait qu'un bouton ne se mette à sauter tellement qu'elle se sentait comprimée au niveau de son ventre et de sa poitrine. Tous sursautèrent lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans le bureau.

\- Vous avez les listes ?

Son énervement se faisait clairement ressentir dans sa voix et les trois hommes acquiescèrent sans dire un mot.

\- Très bien, commençons notre recherche.

Elle prit une partie des documents et commença sa lecture, debout au milieu de la pièce.

\- J'ai trouvé, s'exclama Falman en brandissant une feuille. Roy Mustang, passager du train pour Central ce matin à huit heures quarante cinq !  
\- Pourquoi il est parti là-bas sans nous prévenir ? S'inquiéta Havoc en reposant son tas de feuilles.  
\- Il est parti tard hier soir, releva Breda en s'adossant contre sa chaise, on a fait quelques parties d'échec...

La jeune femme soupira et observa le bureau. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle s'appuya contre son bureau en sentant sa tête tourner, ce qui n'échappa guère au blond qui se leva pour aller chercher un morceau de sucre près de la cafetière.

\- Prenez ça le temps d'arriver au réfectoire. Vous avez besoin de manger, Hawkeye. Il nous tuerait s'il vous retrouvait encore à l'hôpital.

Il laissa échapper un léger rire pour rassurer la jeune femme et l'observa manger le morceau de sucre puis l'accompagna au réfectoire.

\- Il s'agit peut-être d'une réunion à Central qui nécessite la plus grande discrétion, il a reçu un appel l'autre jour quand vous étiez en congés.

Il resta avec elle pour s'assurer qu'elle mangeait correctement tout en discutant de toutes les raisons plausibles qui auraient pu envoyer le Général aussi discrètement à la Capitale. Tout en sirotant son jus de fruits, il observait la jeune femme.

\- En tout cas, il est courageux, déclara le blond entre deux gorgées. La dernière fois qu'il vous a fait peur, il a marché en canard pendant une heure.  
\- Il est inconscient, c'est différent.

Il laissa échapper un léger rire et ils retournèrent au bureau une fois que la jeune femme eu fini son plateau. Fuery avait réussi à joindre le Quartier Général mais on lui avait refusé toute communication avec le Général. Tous se remirent alors au travail et la jeune femme resta silencieuse le reste de la journée. Son masque de soldat impassible resta solidement accroché à son visage.

Une fois seule dans son appartement, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à glisser le long de ses joues. Son compagnon se blottit contre elle et elle le serra dans ses bras. Aucun appel de la journée, il n'était donc pas allé au Quartier Général. Jamais Roy n'avait disparu de cette façon. Il laissait toujours une note avant de quitter l'appartement lorsqu'il allait faire une course tôt le matin pour leur petit-déjeuner, il lui arrivait même de la réveiller pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'inquiète jamais. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de disparaître ainsi. Elle avait beau repassé au peigne fin le moindre souvenir de ces derniers jours, mais rien ne l'éclairait.

\- S'il est parti à Central pour une réunion urgente, je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il aurait pu partir avec Havoc ou Breda dans ce cas...

Black Hayate pencha la tête en la regardant puis lécha sa main en chouinant.

\- Je me change et on va sortir un peu...

Elle caressa sa petite tête et se remit sur pieds pour se débarrasser de son uniforme. Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle retira son chemisier. Elle fouilla dans ses cartons un moment avant d'enfin enfiler une tenue plus confortable mais un poil convenable pour aller promener son chien. Dans ce genre de moment, elle remerciait Fuery du fond du cœur, pour avoir trouvé cette petite boule de poil qui savait toujours être à ses côtés lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Il la réconfortait et l'aidait à se changer les idées, et elle en avait besoin. Elle l'avait bien dressé, la laisse n'était pas nécessaire pour lui mais elle lui mettait pour éviter de gêner les passants. Son esprit était toujours troublé par Roy, l'inquiétude était toujours présente et lui serrait le cœur comme un étau.

« N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? »

Les mots du brun lui revint en tête. D'instinct, elle posa sa main sur son ventre et remarqua que Black Hayate les avait guidé jusqu'à l'immeuble. Elle le regarda en souriant et elle rentra chez elle. Elle détacha sa laisse et lui donna une gamelle.

\- Heureusement que tu es là pour me guider, murmura-t-elle en le caressant avec affection.

Elle se prépara ensuite son dîner, essayant toujours d'encaisser le sentiment de solitude qui l'envahissait. Elle était persuadée que sans sa grossesse, elle aurait pu facilement deviner les intentions de son amant mais elle se laissait de plus en plus submerger par ses émotions.

\- Saleté d'hormones, pesta-t-elle en glissant son repas dans une assiette.

Elle s'installa à sa table et mangea tranquillement en lisant le journal afin de penser à autre chose pendant un court instant. Se plonger dans le monde civil, à travers les faits divers ou le programme des spectacles prévus en ville. Elle observait de temps à autre son téléphone, espérant recevoir un coup de fil, mais l'appareil n'émit pas le moindre son de la soirée. Une fois le ventre plein, elle enfila son pyjama et se plongea dans ses draps, Black Hayate se blottissant contre elle. Elle avait beau être épuisée par sa journée, elle n'arriva pas à s'endormir avant de longues heures de cogitations.

* * *

Voilààà ! On approche doucement de la fin :) Je ne sais pas trop où je compte m'arrêter... Il faut dire que j'ai pas mal d'écrit en cours en ce moment, notamment sur FictionPress qui me tiennent plus à cœur... Donc j'aviserais bien petit à petit, la fin viendra naturellement comme pour VdW ^_^

Je vous laisse cogiter sur la disparition de Roy :3


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjouuur ! On se retrouve pour un onzième chapitre, j'ai moi-même du mal à y croire ! On se rapproche quand même doucement de la fin, il faut bien ! Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il reste encore... J'en suis à l'écriture du quatorzième et il se peut que ce soit le dernier, je verrais ^^ En attendant... Je vous laisse voir si Mr Roy va décider de ramener ses fesses ;-)

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fût une Riza des plus froides qui pointa au bureau. Elle était arrivée en retard, chose inhabituelle qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter ses camarades. Malgré son angoisse et des inquiétudes, elle avait pris le temps d'aller acheter quelques vêtements à sa taille, elle ne souhaitait pas revivre une journée comme la veille. Elle était persuadée qu'elle se serait évanouie avant la fin de la journée, asphyxiée. Elle fut cependant surprise de l'attention de ses compagnons d'armes qui lui offrirent un accueil digne de ce nom.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Lieutenant ! Claironnèrent les quatre hommes avec entrain.

Elle sursauta en voyant leurs mines radieuses, fiers d'avoir pensé à l'anniversaire de la jeune femme qu'elle avait elle-même oublié. Elle s'était tellement inquiétée pour Roy qu'elle en avait oublié son propre anniversaire. L'absence de celui-ci se fit encore plus pesante, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer d'avantage dans sa poitrine. Elle lutta pour retenir ses larmes et accorda une légère étreinte à ses amis qui leur tendait tous un petit paquet. Elle ouvrit ses petits présents une fois installée derrière son bureau et sourit en les remerciant. Elle laissa même échapper un rire sincère en découvrant le cadeau de Fuery, un Black Hayate miniature, un bibelot qui ne manquerait pas de décorer sa pièce. Tous furent surpris de la voir rire, tant ils avaient l'habitude de la voir aussi stricte.

Puis, ils finirent par se mettre au travail. Son regard se posait sans cesse sur le téléphone, mais elle n'eût aucune nouvelle de Roy de toute la matinée. Elle suivit alors sa fine équipe jusqu'au réfectoire lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Elle sentait le regard du sous-lieutenant Havoc sur elle et il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Roy ne vous laisserait jamais comme ça sans raison, murmura-t-il alors qu'ils étaient légèrement en retrait.

Il lui accorda un sourire et un clin d'œil avant de rentrer dans le réfectoire. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en écarquillant les yeux. Havoc savait. Était-il le seul ? En avait-il parlé ? Elle observa différemment les autres membres de l'unité, à la recherche d'indices. Cela eût au moins le mérite de lui changer un instant les idées.

\- Lieutenant Hawkeye, une livraison pour vous à l'accueil ! Annonça un soldat qui se posta près de leur table alors qu'elle finissait son dessert.

Surprise, elle se leva pour suivre la recrue, sous le regard ahuri de ses collègues. Et ils le furent d'avantage lorsqu'elle arriva plus tard avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs dans le bureau. Ils s'apprêtèrent à l'assommer de questions mais rien qu'en voyant son visage, ils devinèrent qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Fuery, tout attentionné qu'il était, s'occupa de trouver un vase pour entreposer le somptueux bouquet.

\- De qui vient ce bouquet ? Demanda Falman, terriblement intrigué.  
\- Il y a une carte, déclara Breda en montrant le carton au milieu des roses rouges.  
\- Elle est vierge, murmura la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses mains après avoir mis les fleurs dans l'eau. Merci Fuery.

Celui-ci sourit en la regardant faire. La militaire observa la carte sous toute ses coutures avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Havoc... Votre briquet s'il vous plait.  
\- Vous ne comptez quand même pas y mettre feu ? Paniqua Fuery.  
\- Elle en serait capable, admetta Falman, s'amusant de la mine déconfite du plus jeune.

Le blond lui lança son briquet qu'elle rattrapa sans difficulté et chauffa la carte. Si elle était de Roy, les flammes lui donneraient la réponse. Et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir l'encre faire son apparition petit à petit. Elle reconnut sans soucis l'écriture de son amant, affichant une adresse et une heure après un « Joyeux Anniversaire » soigneusement tracé. Elle rendit le briquet à son propriétaire et son regard navigua entre le bouquet et le carton. Cela voulait dire que Roy était de retour à East City si elle recevait ce bouquet. Un discret soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres et tout le monde essaya tant bien que mal de se remettre au travail. Ses doigts effleuraient discrètement les pétales de roses, écoutant discrètement les hommes débattre sur l'expéditeur du bouquet et mettre en place divers paris. Quand elle se savait hors du champ de vision de ses collègues, sa main se glissait inconsciemment sur son petit ventre. Le temps parut nettement plus long jusqu'au soir. Elle quitta le travail à dix-huit heure trente, le carton annonçait vingt heures trente, elle avait donc le temps de rentrer pour ôter son uniforme. Non, elle devait retirer son uniforme, sinon aucune heure n'aurait été indiqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée mettre ? Soupira la jeune femme en observant son armoire, une fois chez elle.

Elle situait la rue indiquée, il s'agissait d'un quartier résidentiel, rien d'exceptionnel ne semblait y être. Elle soupira à nouveau et opta pour simple robe longue, noire, qui était ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable pour elle désormais. Elle observa un instant ses escarpins mais se dirigea vers des chaussures plates, ce qui était plus raisonnable. Et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui attendait. Enfin, elle termina de préparer ses affaires et quitta son appartement, accompagnée du canidé pour la rassurer. N'ayant pas envie de marcher, elle avait prit le temps d'appeler un taxi qui arriva à l'heure et qui l'a conduit à l'adresse indiquée.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici ? Demanda la jeune femme en observant autour d'elle.

Le chauffeur confirma et elle lui tendit un billet avant de sortir du véhicule avec le chien. Il n'y avait que des maisons autour d'elle, et le numéro était inscrit sur une petite maison. Elle ouvrit le portail et laissa passer Black Hayate avant de s'introduire à son tour dans la propriété. Un vent frais la fit tressaillir et elle s'emmitoufla dans son manteau en rejoignant la porte. Hésitante, elle secoua la cloche près de celle-ci et attendit. Aucune réponse. Sourcils froncés, elle réitéra le geste plusieurs fois, en vain. Elle sortit alors son arme de son sac, par réflexe, et tourna la poignet. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle fit signe à son compagnon à quatre pattes de monter la garde et elle pénétra dans la maison, tenant fermement son arme en main. Elle semblait inhabitée, mais une drôle d'odeur s'en dégageait. Elle observa les pièces du rez-de-chausée une par une en maudissant l'absence de lumière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque une étincelle passer dans une des pièces, allumant une bougie. La lueur de celle-ci fut faible, mais elle fut capable de remarquer une table. Elle s'approcha prudemment et se tendit à mi-chemin en sentant une présence derrière elle. Elle arma son arme et se retourna vivement, le canon de son arme se posant entre les deux yeux de son vis-à-vis qui laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Essaye de ne pas tirer...  
\- Roy...

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un faible murmure, mais il l'avait entendu. Il se tenait devant elle, les bras levés. Ce sourire triomphant sur son visage fit remonter en elle ces heures entières à s'inquiéter. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux.

\- Roy Mustang ! Vous êtes le plus grand abruti que je n'ai jamais vu ! S'écria-t-elle, énervée. Tu pars sans rien dire et tu penses que tu peux réapparaître comme une fleur, comme si de rien n'était ?!  
\- Peut-on continuer cette discussion sans que je n'ai une arme pointée sur moi, s'il te plait ?

Elle baissa son revolver qu'elle désarma avant de le ranger dans son sac qu'elle laissa tomber au sol pour lui mettre une gifle qu'il jugea être la plus monumentale de sa vie, état donné qu'il en avait que très rarement reçu, avant de marteler son torse.

\- J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Hurla-t-elle en sentant les larmes s'échapper du coin de ses yeux. Quel Général tu fais, à t'échapper comme un gamin ? Je suis ton assistante, je te rappelle, si tu n'es pas là je suis celle qui doit prendre les décisions ! Comment je suis censée pourvoir être efficace si par la même occasion l'homme que j'aime disparaît et me laisse sans un mot ?  
\- Tu n'as pas vu ma note ?

Haletante, elle avait finit par s'accrocher à la veste du brun, comme on s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage en plein naufrage. Elle s'apprêta à continuer sa tirade lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Visiblement non, soupira-t-il. Mais me laisseras-tu te souhaiter de vive-voix un joyeux anniversaire, maintenant ?

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'était parti que deux petits jours mais elle lui avait terriblement manqué.

\- Je suis vexé que tu aies pu pensé que je vous avais abandonné...

Elle fût contente que la lumière bougie ne soit pas assez forte pour l'éclairer lorsqu'elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Cependant, Roy devina facilement sa gêne. Elle devenait un véritable livre ouvert ces dernières semaines. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et claqua de ses doigts gantés pour allumer une multitude bougies installées dans la pièce.. La jeune femme observa la pièce, surprise et sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, en particulier lorsqu'elle vu la magnifique table dressée.

\- Roy, c'est magnifique... Mais tu es revenu quand ?  
\- Ce matin, j'ai pris le premier train. Mais j'ai eu un coup de main d'Elicia et de Gracia. Il n'y a pas d'électricité ici, donc il faudra se contenter des bougies.

Il laissa échapper un léger rire en repensant à la fillette plus que ravie d'aider son Tonton Roy à préparer une surprise pour sa dulcinée. Il montra alors à la jeune femme la table où était déjà installé le repas qu'il avait essayé de garder au chaud jusqu'à son arrivée.

\- Tu dois avoir faim, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue, glissant discrètement sa main derrière sa tête pour détacher la barrette et libérer ses cheveux. Tu es magnifique...

Elle sourit un peu et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant d'aller s'asseoir. Elle n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir, tant elle était rassurée de l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés. Elle se sentait même ridicule de s'être emballée de la sorte. Ses hormones lui faisait perdre la tête, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le noiraud. Bien au contraire, celui-ci se délectait de la voir aussi expressive. Le dîner était un vrai délice, mais elle comprit rapidement qu'il était l'œuvre de Gracia. Ils discutèrent alors de ses deux journées de travail, mais elle n'arriva pas à un seul instant à lui décrocher le moindre mot sur son séjour à Central, ni même sur cette maison. Le repas fut aussi apprécié par Black Hayate qui léchait les assiettes que la jeune femme posa au sol. Le petit chien n'avait pas bougé de son poste jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'interpelle, et elle en était très fière. Le dessert, accompagné d'une bouteille de champagne - plus pour la forme car il ne la laissa boire qu'une seule gorgée, fit sourire d'avantage la jeune femme. Ils se partagèrent une part de fraisier, s'amusant à porter la cuillère dans la bouche de l'autre, se laissant emporter par cette ambiance des plus romantiques, effaçant toute rancune dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Autant de niaiseries de la part de l'Alchimiste la surprenait, mais elle garda ses remarques pour elle. Le monde aurait bien pu s'effondrer, son regard intense et pétillant posé sur elle lui faisait tout oublier. Fidèle à lui-même, il transpirait l'élégance dans son costume. Elle pouvait même remarquer la chemise et la cravate neuve.

\- Je suppose que c'est l'heure du cadeau, murmura le brun avant de finir sa coupe en une gorgée.

Elle le regarda, surprise de le voir stresser de façon aussi soudaine, lui qui était toujours un peu trop sûr de lui. Puis elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer lorsqu'il se leva de sa chaise pour mettre un genou au sol à côté d'elle. Il laissa échapper un soupire bref pour se donner du courage et sortit un petit écrin qu'il ouvrit, faisant découvrir aux yeux ébahis de Riza une sublime bague surmontée d'un diamant.

\- Ces dernières heures, j'ai été un piètre amant, mais cela a été un risque que j'ai pris sans hésitation, juste pour pouvoir te poser cette question... Riza Hawkeye, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?

* * *

*noyée dans un océan de guimauve* Bon, j'ai encore coupé à un vilain moment, j'en suis désolée ! J'arrive pas à croire que l'histoire prenne cette tournure ! P'tete le ras le bol de voir Riza et Roy subir toutes les misères du monde dans toutes les fics... Puis vu le côté Womanizer de Roy et sa manie à toujours faire les choses en grand... Je trouvais que ça lui allait comme un gant de s'enflammer comme ça ! (Gant...enflammer...même pas fait exprès !) Comparé à l'allure stoïque de Riza en toute occasion quand elle est devant des gens... J'espère que je ne vous ai pas étouffé de barbe à papa :P


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour :) Vous allez avoir envie de me tuer, je comprends et j'en suis dé-so-lée ! Maaaaais, je ne savais pas où caser ce passage autrement qu'ici pour ça reste tout de même assez fluide dans le récit... ! Et, étant donné que j'avais cette scène en tête dès le début de la rédaction de Vapeurs de Whisky c'était impensable pour moi de la mettre à la trappe... T-T

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

_La veille, à Central._

—

\- Votre jeu devient de plus en plus prévisible, Général Roy Mustang.  
\- Ce qui rend le votre encore plus transparent, Généralissime Grumman.

Le brun déplaça son pion et esquissa un sourire vainqueur sur son visage.

\- Échec et Mat !  
\- Bien joué, rit le vieil homme en regardant le plateau. Vous avez d'avantage protégé votre Reine aujourd'hui.

Roy sourit en coin, ce qui n'échappa guère à Grumman qui congédia ses assistants du bureau. Il posa ensuite son regard sur la main du brun, ses doigts jouant avec sa pièce fétiche. Le Chef d'Etat reposa consciencieusement les pièces sur l'échiquier.

\- Comment se porte ma petite-fille ? Je suis surpris de ne pas la voir en votre compagnie.

Le brun posa la pièce et laissa le moustachu faire le premier mouvement.

\- Elle va bien, répondit simplement Roy en avançant à son tour une pièce.  
\- Votre visite a éveillé ma curiosité, Mustang. Je risque de vous décevoir en vous disant que je suis encore loin de la retraite !

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire tandis qu'ils continuaient leur partie.

\- A vrai dire, votre place m'arrange, avoua l'Alchimiste.  
\- Hum... Intéressant...

L'homme caressa sa moustache et déplaça un pion, éliminant celui du plus jeune qui observait le tablier d'un air déterminé. Il ne devait pas perdre cette partie.

\- Avant ma mutation sur Central, lorsque j'ai été promu Colonel, vous m'aviez posé une question...  
\- C'était votre première victoire ! se rappela le vieil homme.

A travers ses petites lunettes rondes, il ne pouvait loupé le sourire en coin mal caché de son subordonné. Il avait cette lueur dans le regard, celle qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il voulait faire muter avec lui son équipe.

\- Je vois, à propos de ma petite fille, sourit-il en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Je pensais ne plus jamais avoir ce genre de discussions avec vous.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, le brun cherchait ses mots avec soin, tout en essayant de tirer avantage dans la partie. Le plus vieux l'observait attentivement, cette situation l'amusait énormément. Il n'y avait rien de plus distrayant qu'une partie avec Roy Mustang. Ce dernier s'accouda sur la table.

\- Je ne pensais pas avoir à vous poser cette question aussi vite...

Le Général ancra alors ses deux obsidiennes dans les yeux de son aîné et gonfla son torse pour se donner du courage.

\- Je viens vous demander la main de Riza.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, pesant, mais Roy ne lâcha pas prise, plus déterminé que jamais. Il n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins, mais il ne voyait aucune raison de le faire face à un homme comme Grumman. Ce dernier éclata alors de rire.

\- Comme si vous aviez besoin de venir me demander ma bénédiction !

Mustang soupira discrètement de soulagement. Grumman était tellement imprévisible, tellement joueur qu'il avait parfois du mal à le cerner. Certains le disaient sénile, mais lui pouvait parfaitement voir qu'il avait encore toute sa tête.

\- Vous connaissez cette loi, les relations entre membres d'une même unité sont interdites...

Grumman laissa échapper un nouveau rire. Ce gamin était passionnant.

\- Continuez.  
\- Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir rendre cette union possible. L'armée n'aimerait pas perdre un soldat tel que le Lieutenant Hawkeye. Et vous n'aimeriez pas voir votre petite-fille dans une situation délicate...  
\- Et elle n'accepterait jamais de ne plus pouvoir vous seconder, concéda le plus vieux. Mais vous ne me dites pas tout. Quelle est la raison de votre précipitation ?

Le brun se concentra sur la partie un moment pour effectuer son nouveau mouvement. Il était dans une situation critique et devait arranger ça avant d'être capable d'en dire plus. Il déplaça alors son cavalier.

\- Riza est tombée enceinte.

Le silence se fit maître à nouveau, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Généralissime, rendant le plus jeune de plus en plus perplexe. Mais il resta confiant, sa détermination ne lui ferait pas défaut si facilement.

\- Vous n'êtes décidément pas du genre à faire les choses comme les autres, déclara Grumman en jouant. Vous me mettez dans une situation délicate.

Roy sourit en coin en constatant que la partie était à nouveau gagnée pour lui lorsqu'il effectua le dernier mouvement décisif.

\- Encore perdu ! Vous avez fait des progrès ! s'exclama le Généralissime en notant sa nouvelle défaite dans son carnet. Concernant ma petite-fille... Je suppose que la situation me laisse dans l'impasse. Qu'attendez-vous de moi, exactement ?  
\- Je veux m'assurer que nous conserverons tous les deux notre poste au sein de l'armée. Ma réputation en pâtira sûrement, ou décollera. C'est un gros risque à prendre, mais je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences.  
\- Qu'en pense Riza ? Même si je suppose qu'elle n'est pas au courant de votre décision, étant donné son absence.  
\- Je préférerai que ma demande en mariage soit une surprise... C'est son anniversaire, demain.

Un léger sourire rêveur illumina son visage, l'idée de ce moment le rendait fou de joie.

\- Si l'ancien Führer a pu faire passer sans soucis l'extermination d'un peuple entier, un mariage ne devrait pas trop faire remuer les chaumières.  
\- Je suis conscient de l'agitation que cela pourra créer...

Contrairement à Roy, Grumman ne semblait pas inquiet, bien au contraire. La routine s'était installée à Central et la simple idée d'être grand-père ravissait le vieil homme. En particulier s'il s'agissait de Roy Mustang dans le rôle du père.

\- J'aurais été déçu si un autre homme serait venu me demander la main de ma petite-fille... Vous m'accordez une dernière partie ?

Le brun hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Une nouvelle partie était gagnée ! Il lui manquait plus qu'à affronter Riza après être parti aussi vite, ce qui lui fit perdre son sourire quelques secondes. Mais il était confiant, il savait déjà comment se faire pardonner.

* * *

La conversation des deux hommes fait référence au chapitre 25 du manga ! En retombant dessus, ça m'a inspiré. Je trouvais ça plus sympa qu'un simple discours rapporté et j'adore le caractère complètement décalé de Grumman ! Pour me faire pardonner, je mettrais le prochain chapitre dès demain au lieu de lundi ! Par contre après le chapitre 14 n'est toujours pas fini donc il faudra patienter ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjouuur ! Voici comme promis le chapitre ! Toujours un grand merci pour votre soutient, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant ! Maintenant pour le chapitre 14... il est en cours d'écriture et je ne saurais dire quand j'aurais terminé. Il marquera certainement la fin de l'histoire donc j'évite de trop me précipiter et de laisser le temps à mes idées ! J'attends vos avis qui me guideront sûrement, comme toujours ^_^ S'il y a des fautes... je m'en excuse, j'avoue avoir été moins assidue pendant la relecture... par flemme T-T mais en attendant... _Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Sa question semblait résonner dans la pièce, et Riza posa sa main sur sa poitrine, de peur que son cœur ne s'échappe tant il battait la chamade. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de sortir de moindre son. Roy osait à peine respirer, la bombe était lancée. Il l'avait demandé en mariage. Enfin. Le silence prolongé de Riza l'inquiéta quelque peu mais il tint bon et ne lâcha pas son regard.

\- Je... Oui...

Elle avait bafouillé, la gorge nouée mais cela suffit à faire exploser le cœur du brun qui retira la bague de l'écrin pour lui passer au doigt. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment, il avait imaginé mille et unes façons de lui demander, et elle avait enfin dit « oui ». Il se redressa et lui accorda un baiser qui ferait pâlir les plus grands réalisateurs de films à l'eau de rose qu'il avait été forcé de voir ces dernières années. Riza s'accrocha à son cou en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux parfaitement coiffés - pour une fois - et lui rendit son baiser. Attentionné, non sans être un tantinet fougueux, elle reconnaissait sans soucis son fiancé à travers ce baiser. Son fiancé. Son corps fut parcourut d'un frisson délicieux qui l'embrasa. Ils se séparèrent de quelques millimètres afin de reprendre une respiration correcte et un rythme cardiaque plus stable. Il replaça une mèche blonde qui lui était tombée devant les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je suis pardonné ? Murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire et déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Seulement si tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es parti comme un voleur.  
\- Il y a quelques années, un vieil homme m'a demandé si je comptais prendre sa petite-fille comme épouse...

Le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme se posa sur lui avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Grumman ? Tu étais parti voir mon grand-père ? Il t'avait vraiment demandé si nous allions nous marié ? Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il hochait la tête à chaque question. Tu lui avais répondu quoi ?  
\- De ne pas aller trop vite.

Il laissa échapper un léger rire et prit sa main dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

\- Je savais que si on en parlait, tu devinerais mes intentions et... Je tenais absolument à te faire cette surprise.  
\- Roy...  
\- Nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter d'une quelconque mutation, ni même de la Cour Martiale si quelqu'un de jaloux ou mal intentionné nous dénonce.  
\- Cela n'explique pas cette maison...  
\- Nos appartements sont bien trop petits pour accueillir un bébé... Et ce jardin est parfait pour Black Hayate.

La petite boule de poil aboya, comme pour confirmer ses paroles, provoquant l'hilarité des futurs mariés.

\- Viens, je te fais visiter...

Elle hocha la tête et il l'entraîna à travers les pièces de la maison. Elle semblait immense pour la jeune femme qui avait l'habitude de leurs deux petits appartements. Elle disposait de plusieurs pièces au rez-de-chaussée, elle nota surtout la cheminée dans le salon et la jolie cuisine. Elle devina rapidement que la dernière pièce lui servirait de bureau pour ses recherches en alchimie. L'étage avait aussi son lot de pièces.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un peu trop grand pour trois, Roy ?

Il s'arrêta au milieu d'une dernière pièce, dont la vue donnait sur le jardin et il se posta en face d'elle en caressant sa joue.

\- On ne sait pas combien de temps nous resteront à East City... Je devrais sûrement attendre quelques années avant de pouvoir devenir le Führer. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être monté si haut dans l'armée pour vivre dans un petit appartement.

Elle sourit un peu et se blottit contre lui. Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à gérer d'un coup et elle sentit deux bras forts l'enlacer tandis qu'elle resserrait inconsciemment ses doigts sur sa veste. Les yeux clos, elle savoura ce moment qu'elle voulait imprimer à jamais dans sa mémoire. De même pour Roy, mais il savait que jamais il aurait pu oublier un jour comme celui-ci, l'idée lui était inconcevable. Ils le savaient depuis des années, de toute façon, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Le lendemain, ils eurent du mal à quitter le lit, s'accordant une dernière étreinte avant de se précipiter pour se préparer. Pour la première fois, ils se rendirent ensemble au Quartier Général, discutant de futur déménagement avec entrain et ils ne s'en rendirent compte qu'une fois arrivé au bureau, où ils étaient arrivés en retard sous le regard surpris de leurs subordonnés. Ce genre d'inattention ne leur ressemblait pas, et Riza réalisa à quel point cela pouvait être difficile de dissocier la vie personnelle de la vie professionnel lorsqu'on partageait la vie de son supérieur direct.

\- Lieutenant, ne tardez pas à le soumettre votre demande de congés, rappela le brun en signant des rapports.  
\- Oui, mon Général, répondit-elle en retenant un sourire.  
\- Havoc, approchez.

Celui-ci s'exécuta sans objection malgré sa surprise. Une fois debout face à lui, Mustang s'adossa contre son fauteuil et le regarda.

\- A partir de maintenant, vous êtes mon nouveau garde du corps. Veillez donc à surveiller votre santé et me tenir au courant du moindre changement.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il regarda son supérieur puis Riza et s'écria, faisant sursauter ses collègues alors qu'il se jetait sur la blonde en lui prenant sa main gauche. Ce n'était peut-être pas le plus brillant au sein de l'Unité, mais sa vue aiguisée le trompait rarement.

\- Vous pensez qu'on ne le verrait pas ?

Les trois autres soldats s'approchèrent et furent tout aussi surpris en voyant la bague.

\- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda le Général, faussement curieux mais néanmoins convaincant.  
\- Le Lieutenant s'est fiancé ! S'exclama Falman en regardant son supérieur.  
\- Vraiment ?

Le brun se leva et s'approcha du bureau. Elle qui était des plus mal à l'aise, elle se retint de le fusiller du regard à le voir s'amuser de la situation. Havoc regarda aussi Mustang et comprit en un regard, réprimant un rire.

\- Qui est l'heureux élu ? Demanda Fuery, les yeux brillants.  
\- J'en connais quelques uns qui vont déçus, rit Breda.  
\- Vous nous inviterez au mariage, j'espère ?

En disant ces mots, Roy s'accouda sur le bureau, qui se ravissait de la mine embarrassée de la blonde qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ses hommes hochaient vivement la tête.

\- Je n'aimerais pas louper un moment pareil, sourit Havoc.  
\- N'est-ce pas ? Renchérit Roy qui s'amusait toujours autant. On ne devient pas Madame Mustang tous les jours !

Même si cela était fort distrayant, il ne pouvait retenir la fierté qu'il ressentait à l'idée de pouvoir partager sa vie avec Riza. Elle s'était levée, indignée par le comportement puérile de son amant mais elle n'eût pas le temps de le réprimander, ce dernier avait déjà prit possession de ses lèvres. Il savait que la jeune femme était convoitée, il y avait même eu des soldats assez téméraires pour venir lui demander des conseils afin de l'aborder et il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas les transformer en barbecue.

\- M...madame Mustang ? Bafouilla Fuery.

Havoc ébourriffa ses cheveux en riant de l'incrédulité du plus jeune et se moqua franchement de Falman qui venait sûrement de se décrocher la mâchoire tellement il était bouche bée. Breda croisa les bras en les observant.

\- Hm, je me disais bien que le Lieutenant n'était pas du genre à avoir le mal des transports.

La perspicacité de son subordonné fit sourire le Général.

\- Puis il y a eu pas mal de rumeurs ces derniers temps, ajouta-t-il.  
\- Des rumeurs ? S'inquiéta Hawkeye en voyant Havoc éclater de rire.  
\- Breda, quelles rumeurs ? Insista Mustang.  
\- Oh... Les hommes du QG se demandaient juste s'ils avaient la berlue ou si ses seins avaient grossis.

Le Général grogna et ses hommes durent le retenir de faire un massacre. Cependant, quelques soldats passant dans les couloirs entendirent sans soucis Roy crier :

\- Qui a osé reluquer les seins de ma femme ?!

* * *

J'étais obligé de glisser une touche d'humour haha ! Je crois que mon recueil sur Shingeki No Kyojin m'a suivit jusqu'ici pour dire des bêtises ;-) ! Un chapitre tout doux à l'image de Roy et Riza selon moi ^_^ j'espère que cela vous aura plu :D


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour :D Je suis désolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps pour le poster mais il faut dire que cela n'a pas été facile de le rédiger ce quatorzième chapitre qui sera le dernier. Et oui, il faut bien ! Je blablaterais à la fin, en attendant... _Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

C'était autour d'une table du café près du Quartier Générale que la journée de travail de l'unité Mustang se termina. Roy sirotait son verre de whisky tout en expliquant à ses hommes sa demande en mariage et la grossesse de Riza. Cette dernière avait préféré rentrer se reposer et s'occuper de Black Hayate. Ses hommes ne furent pas spécialement surpris, l'amour que ce portaient ces deux là était visible à des kilomètres, mais entre le sérieux de Riza et le côté séducteur de Roy, on imaginait difficilement que l'un d'eux puisse avoir le courage de faire le premier pas. Roy fut surpris de les voir aussi enthousiastes, cela faisait parfois du bien de pouvoir mettre de côté son grade et de pouvoir apprécier un moment en compagnie des ces quatre hommes qu'il considérait comme des amis. Il fut d'avantage étonné lorsqu'ils leur proposèrent eux-mêmes de les aider à emménager, avant qu'il n'ai eu l'occasion de leur demander.

\- Tu seras mon témoin, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que tout le monde était parti et que Jean s'apprêtait à lui dire au revoir, il l'observa en souriant.

\- Ça sera un honneur, Roy !

Le brun sourit et ils se saluèrent avant de prendre chacun la route de leur domicile. Roy fut surpris de trouver l'appartement silencieux, Riza dormait déjà et lui avait laissé une assiette sur la table contenant un repas froid. Il sourit en dînant rapidement avant de la rejoindre dans la chambre. La fatigue était devenue la pire ennemie de la jeune femme et elle dormait déjà à poings fermés.

—

Les rumeurs filèrent rapidement dans les couloirs du Quartier Général et bientôt tous les soldats furent au courant des fiançailles de leur Général et de son assistante. Le ventre de cette dernière ne passa pas inaperçu bien longtemps. La plupart des femmes-soldats se mariaient et quittaient l'armée avant de tomber enceinte et sans grande surprise, ce fut cette nouvelle qui secoua le plus les troupes. Mustang se considéra chanceux du calme ambiant dans l'Est du pays, ce qui leur permettait de mener à bien l'emménagement et la préparation du mariage. Gracia fut d'une grande aide pour la jeune femme, et même si cette dernière avait peur de raviver des souvenirs peut-être trop douloureux pour la veuve, celle-ci ne le montra pas un seul instant. Cela lui faisait plaisir, de voir les souhaits de son mari se réaliser. Elle était venu de Central avec Elicia pour les aider plus facilement pour les petits détails. Le plus dur n'avait pas été la préparation du mariage en soi, il s'agissait d'une cérémonie militaire en grande pompe. Ce qui posait problème était la robe : son ventre grossissait à vue d'œil.

Au milieu de toute cette précipitation, elle prenait néanmoins le temps de savourer chaque aspect de sa grossesse. Les premiers coups de pied, les soirées entières à observer Roy attendre patiemment de pouvoir entendre ou sentir quelque chose. Elle avait souvent espéré ce genre de moment, de pouvoir avoir une vie la plus normale possible aux côtés de l'alchimiste. Maintenant que cela était devenu réalité, elle ressentait une profonde crainte, celle de se réveiller.

Ils n'avaient pas attendu longtemps pour s'installer dans la nouvelle maison grâce à l'aide de ses précieux frères d'arme. Ces derniers avaient permis de régler cela en un tour de bras. Un temps d'adaptation fut nécessaire, ils n'osaient plus compter depuis combien d'années ils n'avaient plus vécu dans une maison. Et il fallait dire que la dernière en date avait du mal à tenir debout.

—

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, toi aussi...

Roy tourna la tête vers la porte et observa Riza qui venait de pénétrer dans ce qui était devenu son bureau. La pièce ne ressemblait pas à grand chose, seules des étagères et un bureau meublaient la pièce mais il était dur de savoir de quelle couleur était le sol tant il était recouverts de livres et manuscrits en tour genre, tout concernant l'alchimie. Le brun semblait organiser ses documents, les étagères se remplissant petit à petit. Riza s'approcha en évitant de marcher sur le moindre document et lui prit le livre des mains.

\- Cela fait deux heures que tu t'occupes de tout ça, Roy.

Surpris, il observa sa montre et soupira. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé. Il embrassa la blonde sur la joue et la suivit dans leur chambre. Il avait tendance à perdre la notion du temps quand cela concernait l'alchimie. Mais par chance Riza était toujours là pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

\- J'ai eu un appel de mon grand-père, informa la blonde en se blottissant dans les draps. Il en fait trop...  
\- Il n'aime pas être mis au fait accompli donc il essaye en échange de tirer notre mariage à son avantage. Tu es sa seule famille, donc c'est aussi compréhensible... Tu es inquiète ?  
\- Un peu.

Roy laissa échapper un léger rire en la serrant dans ses bras. C'était vrai, elle était même très inquiète. Tout ce qu'elle avait su faire ces dernières années c'était de le protéger, être son assistante. Sortir de sa zone de confort n'était jamais une chose aisée, et cela arrivait toujours plus vite qu'on ne l'attendait.

—

L'effusion la plus totale régnait dans Central. Un mariage passait rarement inaperçu, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de la famille du dirigeant du pays. A mesure que l'heure approchait, les deux concernés sentaient un mélange de stress et d'excitation grimper en eux. Eux qui n'avaient connu que la guerre dans ce pays avaient du mal à visualiser un tel événement. Cela pouvait sembler malvenu, était en fin de compte une excellente façon de prouver que la vie continue, que l'armée n'est pas composées que de soldats, mais d'hommes et de femmes.

\- Ça va aller, Général ?

Roy releva la tête et observa Jean en hochant la tête. Il avait beau leur répéter qu'ils n'étaient pas au travail, ses hommes devenus amis n'arrivaient pas à l'appeler par son nom. Sa tenue n'y était pas pour rien, il avait du revêtir son costume d'apparat militaire blanc qui reflétait sans soucis sa position dans l'armée. Il observa une dernière fois le cliché de Hughes et lui puis le rangea dans la poche intérieur de son uniforme.

\- Bien sûr que ça va aller, Jean, répondit finalement en brun en souriant, enfilant ses gants blancs immaculés. Je savoure mes dernières secondes de tranquillité de la journée.

Enfin, entouré de ses hommes, le futur marié se dirigea vers la salle où aurait lieu la cérémonie. La pièce remplie de chaises se peuplait petit à petit alors qu'il restait en retrait. Il pouvait voir parmi les officiers supérieurs l'allure imposante mais néanmoins charismatique de Madame Christmas, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la revoir depuis que son établissement avait explosé. Même s'il s'y était accommodé depuis de nombreuses années, cela lui faisait quand même bizarre de réaliser qu'elle était sa seule famille, de même que Grumman était la seule famille de Riza. Il pouvait aussi remarquer quelques techniciens qui faisait sûrement quelques derniers réglages. Grumman avait insisté sur l'importance que l'événement soit à la radio. Cela ne leur plut pas au début, mais ils capitulèrent face aux arguments du vieil homme. Durant des années ils avaient vu leur amour comme un obstacle à leur objectif, l'idée que celui-ci soit presque devenu un tremplin leur était encore étrangère. Il aperçut également les frères Elric. Cela faisait plaisir de voir Alphonse en chair et en os, mais surtout de voir qu'il avait repris du poil de la bête et il aurait juré qu'Edward avait fortement grandi. Il avait rit à l'époque lorsque le jeune homme avait justifié sa petite taille au fait qu'il avait lié son âme à celle d'Alphonse pour attacher ce dernier à cette armure pendant des années. Il mangeait, dormait pour deux. Accomplir autant à son âge forçait le respect. Roy était presque fier d'avoir trouvé ces deux gamins à Resembool après leur tentative de transmutation. A côté d'Alphonse, il semblait reconnaître la brune qui accompagné le cadet, il était pratiquement certain qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille qui avait sauvé Riza et il en eut la confirmation en apercevant le panda miniature sur son épaule. Elle semblait avoir grandi elle aussi, à croire que des années étaient passées depuis le Jour Promis. Il sourit également en remarquant Zachary et Luiza non loin de la fratrie Elric. Leur peau basanée et leurs yeux rouges attiraient quelque peu l'attention des gens autour d'eux, mais c'était en partit grâce à eux qu'ils avaient pu laisser le passé où il était. C'était aussi sa façon à lui de montrer que le peuple d'Ishbal n'était plus mis à l'écart. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Breda, Falman et Fuery allèrent s'installer en salle en tapotant son épaule au passage. Son unité et tous ces gens étaient en fin de compte une belle petite famille à ses yeux. Peu importait les liens du sang, ils étaient tous toujours là l'un pour l'autre, même s'ils n'étaient que des frères d'armes. Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant Rebecca, Winry et Grace dans des robes assorties s'installer dans la salle, signe que sa Riza allait bientôt arriver et qu'il devait se mettre en place.

\- Ça, c'est mon Roy-boy.

Il laissa échapper un léger rire discret en entendant sa tante lui affubler ce surnom qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps. Le _Roy-boy_ avait bien grandit, et elle était la seule à pouvoir en attester. Il lui accorda un clin d'œil discret et se posta avec Jean près de l'autel. Il n'eût pas le temps de stresser que la musique retentit. Riza arrivait, au bras de Grumman. Il pouvait voir dans le regard de la jeune femme son malaise. Même s'il lui avait été interdit d'avoir un seul mot sur sa robe, qui la rendait plus belle que jamais, il l'avait néanmoins entendue se plaindre et trouvait cela parfaitement injuste de ne pas pouvoir elle aussi se contenter de son uniforme. Elle était un soldat tout autant que lui, après tout. Elle était même son soldat, il était le seul pour qui elle restait dans l'armée. Elle peinait à marcher avec cette longue robe, la longueur avait été choisie simplement pour ravir Elysia qui voulait _ab-so-lu-ment_ lui tenir sa robe « comme les princesses ». En dehors de ça, elle était ravie de pouvoir échapper à l'effet meringue tape-à-l'œil, tout résidait dans les détails de cette robe blanche près du corps où il fallait pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur son ventre rond. Avec sa musculature et le fait que ce soit sa première grossesse, son ventre était simplement légèrement visible. Sans grande surprise, son dos était parfaitement caché, seul Roy pouvait poser ses yeux dessus. Ces broderies dorées qui donnait sans aucun doute son cachet à la robe concordait à merveille avec l'uniforme de ce dernier qui pût enfin lui prendre la main. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés des yeux une seule seconde, et il était sur que cette cérémonie dirigée par le Généralissime lui-même serait bien trop longue à leur goût. Dans le fond, elle n'était pas vraiment longue, outre les formalités ils n'avaient que peu de proches qui avaient à se prononcer. Et étonnamment, Fuery fut le plus drôle et le plus touchant à la fois.

\- Mais surtout, Général, prenez soin de Black Hayate !

Si l'Assemblée n'avait pas forcément tout saisi, il était certain que l'Unité Mustang n'avaient pas pu se retenir d'éclater de rire. Fuery avait trouvé cette petite boule de poil qui avait officieusement fait partit de l'équipe, et que Roy s'était amusé à grader. Riza avait été sa maîtresse par défaut, Fuery et Falman vivaient en dortoir, Breda avait une frousse bleue des canidés, Havoc avait fait une blague de mauvais goût sur la cuisine Xinoise et Roy avait été près à faire de lui son esclave. C'était le genre de souvenirs uniques qui avaient soudés l'équipe. C'était anodin à première vu, mais tout était dans les détails, c'étaient ces petits gestes du quotidien qui avaient tenus les deux amants si proches au fil des années, jusqu'à se retrouver devant Grumman, main dans la main, à s'échanger leur vœu. Ils avaient eu du mal à mettre les mots, mais estimaient qu'ils s'en étaient bien sortit du moment que personne n'avait échapper un rire nerveux. Personne ne pouvait rester de marbre en apprenant qu'ils avaient parcouru tout ce chemin, à d'aimer silencieusement chacun de leur côté depuis tant d'années, qu'ils s'étaient soutenus, protégés mutuellement. Qu'ils portent une alliance, partage le même lit ne changeait rien, et ils le prouvaient parfaitement.

Enfin, Roy pût attirer sa ravissante femme contre lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait du prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui accorder un de ces baisers enflammés qui lui était si familier mais il sentit néanmoins la blonde frissonner en l'étreignant. Il posa son front contre le sien en souriant.

\- Je t'aime, Riza Mustang.

Elle était la seule à l'avoir entendu, et ce nom la fit frissonner. Elle avait même presque peur de se réveiller, mais les applaudissements dans la salle et ceux des civils les plus curieux qui s'étaient rassemblaient dehors ne pouvaient pas être le fruit de son inconscient. De même que cette réception accompagnée d'un banquet qui célébrait l'union. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour la première danse, ils finirent par se laisser porter par l'ambiance et un immense sourire illumina le visage de Roy lorsque Riza lui posa discrètement sa main sur son ventre. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être impatients de commencer cette nouvelle vie.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

Ca me fait tout bizarre, d'avoir écrit "fin", mais il faut bien. J'espère ne pas trop m'être foirée. Je ne savais pas trop où il fallait que je m'arrête, et au final ça s'est fait tout seul. J'aime pas vraiment m'étaler quand j'estime ne rien avoir à dire de plus. (Ce qui m'a toujours porté préjudice, surtout en dissertation hahaha !)  
J'ai l'impression que je me suis embourbée dans de la guimauve, et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à imaginer comment pourrait se passer un mariage à Amestris... Bah ouais, on est loin du bon vieux mariage chrétien vu que mis à part Ishbala, on voit aucune référence divine vu que tout repose sur l'Alchimie et même si Dieu est représenté par la Porte de la Vérité, il n'y a aucun culte en soit à part la pratique de l'alchimie... Fin tout ça pour dire que je me suis quand même pas mal creusé la tête. Ma plus grande crainte en fait, c'est de donner l'impression que c'est baclé T_T ! Alors que pas du tout, j'ai choisi de pas m'attarder sur pas mal de choses parce qu'en soit, on sait tout plus ou moins comment ça se passe un mariage, hein... (et j'aime pas les mariages... donc j'allais pas m'attarder sur un truc que je trouve ennuyeux à mourir XD) J'ai préféré marqué des petits détails... Donc je croise les doigts pour ne pas vous avoir déçus !

Milles merci pour toutes ces visites, reviews, favoris, follows sur cette histoire que j'ai adoré rédiger. Avant Vapeur de Whisky j'ai passé des années à pas savoir aligner trois paragraphes et au final quand je vois tout ce que j'ai écrit en si peu de temps, je suis juste choquée ! J'écrirais peut-être sur du Royai à nouveau, j'adore ce couple ! Peut-être un recueil de ficlets/one-shot sur la Famille Mustang (oui, je fantasme sur Roy en mode Papounet hahaha - dans un sens non sessouelle, hein...), et j'ai d'autres petites idées en tête donc j'aviserais... :)

Enfin... Parce qu'il faut bien un dernier mot...

**MERCI ! :)**


End file.
